Perverted Prince
by pepsipiggy
Summary: The player Will is a cousin who will protect his cousin's heart. He will break hearts just to protect Sabrina's fragile heart. What happens when he promises to keep Chelsea away from Vaughn, Sabrina's 'crush? Will he have a change of heart for Chelsea?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE!**This story is sorta based off a manga. Try to guess which manga it is by reading future chapters! Some parts of the story don't belong to me, while other parts do. Enjoy reading!

Perverted Prince Chapter 1

_**Chelsea's Point of View**_

I was looking from the window, staring at the new guy working at Mirabelle's. He looked mature and had silver hair, he also had the most beautiful violet eyes although they seemed rather dark. I felt someone poking my back, I turned around to see it was Lanna. She was wearing her usual long white dress under her olive green shawl which had a rose decorated on the middle of it. Her long silky blonde hair was down, as usual, with her green black laced hairband on top with ribbons on the edge. She looked me with her sparkling hazel eyes.

"What are you doing now Chelsea?" she asked, I winked at her.

"Looking at the hottest guy in the island." I answered

She rolled her eyes at me, "You're such a stalker, anyways we all know Denny is so much hotter."

We started to bicker about who was more charming, something we do about every day. We left the Animal Shop and began to walk to the café. We were so into talking I didn't notice I was walking straight into a horse.

"Ow...", I said rubbing my head.

I looked up and I saw a majestic white horse.

"Wow..."

Then I saw a handsome blonde boy, I could feel myself blushing. He looked about the same as me, 16. His eyes were such a pretty color of the sky on a sunny day.

"I'm terribly sorry about that fair maiden." he said with a concerned look.

He looks cute and the way he talks just makes it him a little cuter. Who is he? His platinum blonde hair seemed so luminous in the bright summer sun and his soft blue eyes looked at me with concern.

I smiled bashfully, "I'm okay, thanks for caring."

He smiled; I could feel myself turning into jelly.

At that moment, Lanna elbowed me a little. I looked at her, she looked a little uncomfortable, and looked like she wanted to leave.

"I'm sorry, we need to go. Bye!" I said casually and waving as we walked away.

"Oh, please wait!" the boy called out. At that immediate moment I stopped and turned around.

"What are your names?" I looked at him with a smile.

"I'm Chelsea and she's Lanna"

He became light pink, "Chelsea, Lanna, what beautiful names."

I blushed immensely as Lanna was lightly pink and had her head turned around and was lightly coughing.

"I'm Will, I have a longer name but since you two maidens are in a hurry, that is all I will say."

Lanna glared at him, he wondered what he did wrong.

"'Kay, bye Will" I said as she dragged me into her house.

"He seems cute," I said smiling as we sat on her million dollar bed.

Lanna shook me, "What do you mean? The whole time we were talking to him, Denny was looking our way...," she groaned. So that's why she wanted to get away from Will.

I smiled slightly, "It's alright, he knows you like him." then I hugged her playfully. She gasped, "Wait a minute! He knows?"

_Will's Point of View_

These islands are filled with beautiful girls, it'll be easy to sleep with them, most of them probably never even finished middle school. It sickens me how I'm going to have to act like their prince in shining armor just to sleep with them.

I thought of all the girls I met so far, Julia, Natalie, Alisa, Lanna, Lily, and of course Chelsea.

Chelsea is probably a gullible and easy to fool girl since she's a farmer.

I walked into Regis's mansion, my vampire uncle. As I opened the door I saw Sabrina, my extremely shy cousin, holding a book and walking towards Regis's business room. I looked at her and waved softly. I cherished her, she was like a beautiful pink diamond. Sabrina welcomed me happily and then began to smooth her purple plaid dress.

She began to ask how my day was and if I was feeling right, she's like a mother.

"Do you have any problems living here?" I asked

"It's really fun living here but there's one thing bothering me…"

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"I always see Chelsea staring at Vaughn lately..." she said sadly, I knew that she really liked him

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that stupid farmer, I'll get her far away from your love." I said confidently, Sabrina blushed when I said "your love". I laughed and patted her head lightly. Sabrina looked happy yet sad at the same time.

"What's the matter Sabrina?" I asked her, she looked at me.

"It's just that I'll be happy and all that Chelsea will leave Vaughn alone, but she's also my friend, so I don't want her to be hurt. So promise me Will, you won't hurt her too much." she said looking at the floor. I smiled but I know I can't promise that, I will do anything to protect Sabrina's smile.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I saw Chelsea walk in. She looked surprised at me, probably not expecting to see me here.

"Hi Rina! Hey Will, hello Mr. Regis." she said with a radiant smile.

Well she at least had manners. Sabrina looked a little uncomfortable when Chelsea walked in. Chelsea was holding gifts, she walked to Sabrina and gave her a Moon Drop flower, and she gave Uncle Regis a green ore.

She looked at me and felt a little uncomfortable, "Sorry Will, I don't have a gift for you, since I barely know what you like and all."

I gave her one of my famous fake smiles, "It's all right, seeing you is the best gift."

She blushed a little bit, what a fool.

"Whatever you say, but I think that I should get you something so we can become great friends." I was surprised; she probably is a loner wanting so many friends.

"I like flowers." I said, she smiled and looked into her backpack. She pulled out a pale pink and white flower.

"My rabbit friends ", more friends, "found this for me, it looked too pretty to sell it, so you can have it!"

My eyes were large, she was holding a rare firefly flower, I've been searching for that for a long time, and I have never seen it in person. I could feel my face becoming red; no one has ever given me such a gift that I would treasure.

I accepted it and kept staring at it, especially its beauty.

I hated to say it but it was more beautiful than Sabrina. I put my head up from the flower and stared at Chelsea.

"Thank you very much," I said with one of my real smiles.

**AUTHORS NOTE!**When I wrote that Denny was hot, it was pretty hard for me because I have a brother named that...haha and I don't think he is…

So I plan on rewriting and fixing some chapters because of how bad I wrote them a year ago…When I look at how I wrote Will's point of view, I felt so embarrassed….haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Perverted Prince.

_Chelsea's Point of View_

I could feel myself blushing, I admit he is cute, really cute, but my heart is for Vaughn! His smile right now, it seemed different from the smile I saw in the morning, seems sweeter.

"You're welcome," I smiled, my cellphone suddenly rang.

"Excuse me for one second," I said as I walked outside.

I answered my phone, it was Julia.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Chelsea!" she answered.

"What you call me for?"

"You know that new hot guy, Vaughn?", she was screaming so loud that I had to adjust my phone away from my ear.

"Yea, what about him?" I replied dreamily.

"He's _single_!" she shouted. I blanked out for a second, 'Single, Single, Single' ran through my head. I felt my face, it was hot. "Hello? Chelsea?" said Julia on my phone, we talked the whole time home, and I completely forgot about going back inside to the Regis Mansion.

**-Will's POV-**

It's been 10 minutes since that girl left, I thought, still admiring the Fire Fly Flower.

"I'll go check outside" said Sabrina. She left and came back within 20 seconds.

"She's gone!" She shouted. _H__ow rude is that girl not to properly say good bye?_

"What if she got kidnapped? What if a wolf came and took her? Oh dear, oh dear, we should call the police!" Sabrina stressed.

I went to her side and laughed, "Sabrina you're such a worry wart," She looked at me with her worried eyes, "and besides, there is no police on these islands."

She suddenly became red, she's so cute.

The next day I was walking around the beach on Verdure Island. I heard a squeal, and turned around. It was that fool again Chelsea talking to all of the girls, even Sabrina. They were all laughing on the beach, I awkwardly walked near them, and they were drawing on the sand!

I craned my head and saw they were drawing the boys on the islands.

"I heard someone scream, did someone get hurt?" I said in my most concerned voice, of course I wouldn't give crap if any of them got hurt except Sabrina.

They all looked up at me and blushed a little, all but Sabrina, who smiled at me.

"Oh nothing a boy should look at!" said Lanna, in the snootiest voice I've ever heard.

"We're drawing who would end up with who," shouted Natalie suddenly, obviously enjoying my presence.

"Don't be so mean Lanna!" She pushed everyone who was covering the sand drawings, my jaw dropped a little bit.

The couples they made were terrible!

Denny was going to end up with Lanna. Natalie would end up with the baby chef Pierre.

Julia with Elliot, Lily with me, Chelsea with Vaughn, Witch Princess and Shea, and Sabrina with Mark, there is no way a silly farmer wanna-be could support my cousin.

"These are wonderful doodles you made, " I said with a smile then looked at Natalie, "thank you for showing me these."

She smiled, blushed, and nodded.

I began to walk away and road the boat to Volcano Island. I just walked around, I was forced to come here every day with Uncle Regis to "experience the wonders of ores". I sighed as I looked at the Volcano, I wonder what would happen if that were to explode. Someone tapped my shoulder, "Yes?" I said politely, it was Lily.

"Will, I was wondering,...if it's okay with you, if we could..." she mumbled, trying to not look into my eyes.

"Go out?" I answered casually.

Her face suddenly became red. "YES! If that is if its okay with you?"

I smiled 'happily'. "Of course, I am honored that a beautiful maiden like you would want to go out with someone like me."

She blushed and smiled too.

"Where would you like to go for our first date?" she asked.

"My yacht," I said with a devilish smile.

**-Chelsea's POV-**

I walked into the animal store, trying to be confident.

Today was the day I was going to talk to Vaughn instead of just watching him from afar.

"Hello, I'm Chelsea and I can se-", I said as sweet as I can.

"Who are you and why are you talking to me?" he demanded while pointing his fingers rudely at me, I was slowly getting angered by the second.

"Ehm, I said my name is Chelsea, like 10 seconds ago," I said trying to keep my cool.

He looked pissed at me, "Good for you, my name is Vaughn, now leave me alone, I'm trying to work."

I stormed out, who was he to talk to me like that? It would have been better if he was sweet and nice like Will, I thought he would be nice, but damn was I wrong! I was on the road to Lanna's house, when I saw Lily running from the beach, with her dress collar on her shoulders.

I ran toward her, as she fell on her knees on the grass.

"Lily, what's wrong, why are you like this?" There were tears coming from her eyes, her face was red. Lily tried to talk, but she couldn't. I knew now was a bad time so I picked her up on my back and walked to Lanna's house. Lanna was just as surprised as me.

"Lily! What the hell happened to you?" she screamed.

After 5 minutes of Lily hiccupping, she calmed down.

"It was Will.." she said as she looked on the floor.

Lanna and I looked at each other.

"What about him?" we asked together.

"Well I asked him out, and we went to his house for our first date, I was expecting us to just eat together or something sweet like that. But-but instead," she was cut off when she started to cry again.

I pat her back, Will, what he did was unforgivable. I never would have expected him to do that, especially of all people.

The next day the whole island knew about Will, the rumor spread surprisingly fast, I bet Lanna told everyone, probably since she hated Will since she met him. Almost everyone was giving Will the evil glare. I tried now to because he still new to the island.

I walked into the animal store again, and saw Vaughn, he was counting the animal feed and his back was facing me so I jumped on him.

"What the hell?" he shouted looking up at me, who was wearing his hat.

"Get off of me you bitch!" he shouted angrily, I jumped off of him.

"Gosh Vaughn, lighten up. Don't get your underwear in a bunch, have some fun!" I said as I ran around the animal store holding his hat.

**-Will's POV-**

Tch, I haven't even been here for one week and I was already hated by most of the hill billies. Everyone has been giving me death glares, even Lily, Lanna's glare is the scariest glare I ever saw. What a waste though, all of this happened and I couldn't even get in bed with Lily. The only good thing is that I don't have to pretend to be some nice gentlemen.

Thank god!

I was walking on the sidewalk near Chelsea's farm, I looked up, expecting to see her working on that shitty piece of land, and surprisingly I didn't see her.

I began to walk passing Chen's store and I was now in front of Mirabelle's Animal Store.

CRASH! BOOM!

I looked into the window and I saw Vaughn throwing bags of animal food at Chelsea who was holding his hat and running around.

I watched the window as I watched the show. Eventually he caught her and he flicked her forehead. Chelsea looked a little sad, and then her face turned into a unique smile.

She started to laugh while Vaughn looked as if he was getting pissed by each second.

I had to admit, it looked fun.

When I got home I told Sabrina everything, her face looked even sadder than when she told me about Chelsea and Vaughn.

"Well what do you want me to do to her?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Nothing."

I stared at her, "She's a special friend to me, and...she was the only person to help me open up, other than you. I want to cherish her; I don't care if she hangs out with my crush. I wouldn't feel any happier if she got hurt and I was with Vaughn."

She said with tears in her eyes, she was torn between Vaughn and Chelsea.

How dare Chelsea and Vaughn make her cry.

They're going to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

_Will's Point of View_

_Those disgusting peasants, how should I ruin those twos' lives?_

"Will!" shouted Chelsea.

I looked around and saw her running toward me, and then she fell. If I had to act like a prince, I would've ran up to her in disgust, and ask if she was alright. Since I didn't have to I just stared at her.

"Hey fool, get up."

She stared at me as if she did something wrong.

"Gosh all I did was trip and you have to go be rude to me," she said as she pouted; "besides I wasn't paying attention to the rock."

Psh, sure.

"These islands are filled with stupid people," I said as I looked towards the ocean.

Suddenly Chelsea's face covered my view, I pushed her head slightly.

"Move."

She stared at me.

"What are you looking at?"

I kept my eyes glued on the ocean.

"I'm thinking of my horse and how my little sister is."

She kept silent for a while, then spoke.

"What about your parents?"

I didn't move my body at all.

"They sent me away to look for a wife, and made me leave my little sister alone. My parents only want me to marry a rich and well known wife. I just want a girl that will never leave me and love me for who I am."

I could feel her large blue eyes staring at me.

"Okay then…, I sort of wish the same.."

I turned around, "How could a hill billy like you understand what it's like to be me? I shouldn't have said anything at all, just leave."

I said rudely as I waved my hand up and down. Chelsea was quiet for a moment, and then she left.

Why did I suddenly tell her about the reason I'm here?

_Chelsea's Point of View_

_I want to help Will, even if he may be rude. Besides the reason why I tripped was because I was thinking about my fun fight with Vaughn and I. _

_Gosh, but I'm surprised he wanted that much from a woman even though he has probably been with hundreds of girls._

I sighed as I looked at my phone, today was Saturday, just two more days until Vaughn is coming back to the island. Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around me and then dragged me to the ground.

"Wahh!" I shouted as I touched the ground, turning around quickly, thinking it was a kidnapper.

It was…Lanna?

"Chelsea!" she screamed with a blushing face.

I stared, did Denny ask her out or something?

"I…I'm so happy! Something great happened today!" she screamed with her body on top of mine still and putting her hands on her face.

"Dude, say it, and get off of my please!" I sighed, it was a rare occasion to see her happy.

"I….caught a big fish!"

That totally ruined the moment. I stared at her with pity in my eyes.

"Gosh, that's all?" She stared at me confused.

"What do you mean?" I shook my head as I got up from the ground.

The next day I had done all of my farm work and I began walking around. I bumped into Elliot, so I decided it wouldn't be bad to say

"Hello!"

Elliot dropped all of the boxes he was holding.

"Ah! Sorry about that!"

I said as I helped him pick it up. He thanked me and then Taro came and said.

"Oh, on a date?"

He wasn't fazed by those words, neither was I.

"Nope, sorry Taro. We're just friends." Taro looked down, "It would be nice if a farmer married one of my grandkids."

I noticed I had just hurt him, "Sorry, maybe Mark will fall in love with Natalie." I winked; suddenly Natalie punched the back of my head.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing the back of my head with a tear.

"Don't talk such nonsense to my grandpa; we all know that's never going to happen."

Taro looked glum and walked away.

"Wow, was that really necessary to say to your grandpa, he looked pretty sad." I said, pointing Taro's way.

Natalie shook her head, "If you say that then every time he sees me and Mark he's going to ask if we're on a date or talking about marriage."

I never thought of it that way, but if Taro said that to me and Vaughn I would just die of embarrassment. I nodded, and asked if she wanted to go to the café, knowing that Pierre would be there.

Today (Sunday) went by really slowly, since tomorrow Vaughn will be returning to the islands! Every Sunday I always stare at my phone clock, screaming in my head for the time to go faster. I bet Vaughn wishes it would go slower. I really do like him. I hope he could feel the same way for me too one day. I blushed and hugged my phone, and then someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said closing my.

Sabrina came in.

"Hey Sabrina," Sabrina just smiled and asked if she could ask me something. I nodded as we both walked toward my bed.

"You know my cousin Will?" she asked slowly, not looking at my face, I nodded but she didn't see. "Yea," I answered.

"Stay away from him."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I didn't like writing this. I had to rewrite this 3 times, so it was really boring. I wrote it on my laptop before it got destroyed. I wrote it in my journal. I also wrote it in my bros computer. But I lost it but I found it again. I'm writing on a NEW LAPTOP (heart) I'm writing on a Word demo. SOOO yay? Andddd I lost my DS..so I can't like search up anything on it on the game. ENOUGH TALK TALK! LETS START THE STORY. J

Perverted Prince

Chapter 4

I stood, terrified, wondering why Sabrina has a serious yet depressed look. She was always in a daze, muttering something to herself. How come she's so serious about Will? I bolted out the door and looked around hastily. There was no sight of Sabrina around my farm. While exiting my farm I accidently bumped into Vaughn.

I felt my face becoming hot; I was blushing as he looked at me. "Chelsea?" My eyes widened, he knows my name? I wanted to just smile and talk with him, but I have to talk to Sabrina about what happened. While waving bye, I felt something lightly touching my wrist, but I was running, letting the touch slip away. When I turned my head around I saw Vaughn's hand trying to reach me. As I ran across the bridge connecting to Sprout Island, a bead of sweat fell. What if she hates me?

Just by knocking the door my heart beat. I said hello to Regis, panting slightly. Each step up the stairs and to Sabrina's room made me more and more nervous. By the time I was steps to her door, I felt as if my heart would burst! I was eventually behind Sabrina, with soft and extremely slow movements. I gathered up all of my courage and said, "Sabrina!" She quickly turned her head to me, with a surprised look on her face. That came out louder than I expected.

"Yes, Chelsea?" She calmly asked as if nothing happened before.

"I was wondering what you meant when you came to my house." Her face suddenly became red. Suddenly all of my fear faded, I walked near her, who was on her bed with pictures spread everywhere, and on the pictures were Sabrina and Will. She quickly scrambled to grab all of the pictures but missed one. I picked it up; it was a picture of young Will and Sabrina.

"Why are you hiding them? It's not like I care." I said as I gave it back to her. Sabrina looked away. "You wouldn't understand even if I did tell you." I glanced at her. "Sabrina, I'm your friend, just tell me." She looked straight at me, her face was all red. "If I do tell you, you have to keep it a secret." I nodded. "I like….Will."

There was an awkward silence and the wind blowing from an open window. "You like Will?"

"See! I told you, you wouldn't understand how I feel!"

"It's not that, I understand! I'm just surprised you like your cousin."

"I don't understand it myself. I think it is because he always protected me when I was younger."

"I don't know anything about liking a cousin since all of my cousins live on farms far away from me and I was a city girl most of my life."

"I know you understand love, since you like Vaughn." I suddenly turned red but slowly nodded. Sabrina smiled, "I'm glad I could tell at least one person." I smiled at her direction, "I'm glad you could trust me." There was a nice aura coming from Sabrina, she seemed really happy. Suddenly my phone rang, "Sorry, I'll be right back!" As I walked out of the room I answered the phone.

"Hello? Chelsea!" the voice said in a frantic voice. "Hello, Lanna? What the matter?"

"Come to my house! It's really important. Please come!" When I was telling her to calm down I went back to Sabrina's room. "Sorry, Sabrina, I have to go. We'll talk later, call me." I waved as I left her room. Sabrina sat on her bed then waved at me calmly. As I walked out I could hear a faint voice, "..doesn't understand."

I ran to Lanna's house, which was close to the mansion. I slammed the door screaming, "What's the matter?" Lanna was on her bed with her hands covering her eyes, and then she removed her hands from her face and looked at me. "Why are you crying?" I said as I ran towards her. Then she covered her face again. "De-Denny, he…" My eyes widened. I began to stomp towards the door, "I'm going to kill him!" I said with every stomp. Then Lanna jumped onto my leg, "No! Wait! He didn't do anything to hurt me!" I looked at her, "Well what did he do?"

"He asked me out…" she whispered. I squealed, "Really? How did he ask it? What did you say?" Lanna sighed, "He just asked, as if it didn't matter," I raised my eyebrow, "Of course it matters; you guys are perfect for each other." Lanna covered her eyes again, "I said yes, but.."

-flashback—

"_Yes! Of course I'll go out with you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course, I've been waiting a long time for you to ask me." There was laughter behind Denny, I craned my head and saw Mark, Elliot, Pierre and Will laughing at me. "See, I told you that fish freak would say yes!" said Will laughing hysterically and pointing. _

_I looked at Denny who was beginning to laugh too. "Sorry Lanna, I didn't know that you were so into me. Man, I feel awesome, a pop star likes me. Still it is hilarious!" _

_My blood began to boil and my eyes stung. "You jerk!" then I ran away only to hear the echoes of Denny, "…a pop star likes me. Still it is hilarious," and the laughter of the boys._

-flashback—

"Are you saying, that Will thought of that?" I shouted. She nodded. "I'm going to kill each one of those boys!" Lanna held onto my leg even tighter, "No! You'll make it even worse!" My legs began to relax, "Lanna, I'm so sorry. If I was there, I would've killed each one of them."

"Its okay, can you leave, I want to be alone," she whispered. I nodded and walked towards the door. Everything seemed so quiet, as if the world was about to end. While I was walking on the bridge, I ran into Vaughn. "Why were you running?" I smiled lightly as my heart pounded, "I had to go see some friends." He nodded, "By the way I have to ask you something,"

-Chelsea Happy World—

"Chelsea will you go out with me, no will you marry me?"

"Oh, Vaughn, I would, but my parents wouldn't allow it"

"Then we will run away!"

"Oh, Vaughn~"

-Chelsea Happy World—

"Sure, what is it?" I asked trying to be as natural as I can while hiding my smile. "It's really important, so pay attention to me, don't doze off on me," he said sternly. "Of course!"

"When do you want me to bring your new chicken?" Someone kill me right now. My head dropped and said, "Anytime." His eyebrow rose, "So can I bring her now?" I nodded while slowly picking up my head. "Come with me," he said, tucking his hat down, "I need someone to unlock the chicken house door." My eyes became bigger as I heard him. Me plus Vaughn plus walking together equals happy Chelsea! I'm so good at math. I nodded furiously, "Sure, let's go now."

And so we walked together, our steps in unison, to my farm. Maybe one day it'll belong to both of us one day. Wait, why is he so nice now, even after our fight. "Vaughn, can I ask you something." He grunted, so I took it as a yes, "Why are you so nice now? Aren't you still mad about our fight?" He sighed, looking forward at the bridge that connects my farm and Verdure. "I admit I might not be the friendliest person in the world, but that doesn't mean I keep stupid grudges over something like that. Besides, I don't want to lose one of our only customers." That was a surprise, I was expecting him to tell me he was still pissed. A smile formed on my face, "Can I ask you another question?" He looked at me, "Make it quick, we're almost there." I nodded.

"Am I your friend?"

My Note- It's been so long. I'm really sorry for the long wait. And this chapter had a lot going on in it. Any suggestions? Anything you don't like? Review? Favorite?I'm going to leave now. Please wait for the next chapter O u O


	5. Chapter 5

Perverted Prince

Chapter 5

_Chelsea_

I looked at Vaughn hopefully, please say yes. Please! He looked away from me and then looked at the sky. There was an awkward silence as the crisp autumn air blew my hair and Vaughn's hair. At last he turned to me and said, "How can I be friends with you? I barely know you and you took my hat" I looked at him, doubtfully.

"But, you know who I am just by knowing my name,"

"It's not that hard you know. Why are you so bothered about this any way?" He asked me aggressively, I looked away, it's obviously because I like you! The three hardest words to say, next to I love you. "I just want to make a lot of friends." There was a light scoff behind us. We both turned around and saw Will walking towards us. "Chelsea, are you still trying to make more friends?"

I pouted, "Will, mind your own business." Will looked amused at the remark and looked at me and Vaughn.

"Vaughn, I never expected you to like or even talk to a dopey poor girl like Chelsea. You should be aiming for a rich girl, like Sabrina." I flinched, he doesn't know, does he? That Sabrina likes him.

"Will, please don't think like that"

"Think like what? Saying the truth about you?"

"No, don't help Sabrina! Not like this!" Will's eyebrow twitched and looked at me ticked off. He had a stern face painted on his face and he looked straight at me.

"What do **you **know about my cousin?"

"I know a lot of things about her!"

"Like what, go ahead amuse me."

"That she likes y-" I covered my mouth, I just promised Sabrina I wouldn't tell anyone and I almost spilled it in front of Vaughn and her crush!

"That she likes? Tell me, finish your sentence." Will smirked, how can a prince like him be so devious?

"That she likes…your hair!" I shouted as I looked straight at Will, please believe it!

Will was about to open his mouth when Vaughn stepped in the middle of us and looked at us sternly. He had a death glare when he looked at both of us, "Stop the damn fighting, Chelsea we to go, now." I became ridged at his face and I nervously nodded. He began to walk towards the bridge, I nervously followed him. I couldn't help but let a smile show. We both walked and left Will alone.

_Will_

Damn, I thought I could really get Vaughn interested in Sabrina, Chelsea really had to get in the way. What did she mean by me not helping Sabrina? Of course I'm helping her, I'm trying to get her and Vaughn together, that is the right thing to do, right? I began to walk towards my yacht when I saw Denny fishing on the dock.

"Hey Will!" He shouted happily to me as he held a few large fish, "Check it out." I softly clapped as I began to walk towards him, It's quite surprising how the young male teens don't hate me, like all of the girls. Actually, they were 'proud' of me, calling me a man. It really is amazing how stupid they all are. I smirked at I passed Denny, who especially likes me, because I helped him find out that Lanna likes him.

When I stepped into my yacht, I saw a picture of Arthur, my while horse, who I miss very much. I wonder how he's doing at my parents stable. They better be taking care of him, especially since I've known him since forever. As soon as I got comfortable on my velvet furniture, there was a quiet knock on the door. I groaned as stood up walked towards it.

"Happy Halloween!" chimed two high voices, I look down and saw Charlie and Eliza holding colorful plastic bags. How could I forget, it's already the end of autumn. I walked to my fridge and looked around. I took out two large chocolate cakes and handed one to them. "Here, I don't have any candy, so have some cake." They looked at each other, then the cake, and then to my face. "Thank you mister!" said Charlie. "Thank you Mr. Prince!" Eliza squealed. The short oriental boy looked at her glumly. They together left the yacht and then walked away. I closed the door and walked towards my furniture once again. I looked through a window; the sky became a dark dull gray color. Small flurries began to drop from the sky softly, tomorrow, will be the first day of winter.

Also… how could I forget? Sabrina's birthday is coming up soon.

_Chelsea_

I wonder, can Vaughn hear how loud my heart is right now? My heart hasn't stop beating since we left Will. We were so close to my house, wait no! I don't want him to see my pathetic shack! We stepped on the crunchy grass and decaying maple leaves. My house was in full view but then we turned and began to walk towards the back of the farm, passing my yams and carrots.

Vaughn made a look of disgust when he looked at the carrots, does he not like them? I knelt down to pick up tend of the carrots, "Do you want one?" He looked like the devil as soon as I asked that.

"Do you want to die?" He muttered, giving me the death glare and then went ahead. I chuckled softly and then ran towards him nervously. Note to self, never attempt to give Vaughn carrots, I won't live.

We entered the dusty chicken house to be welcomed by my only chicken, which was given to me by Taro. "Mitzy!" I cried as I picked her up, I looked around the coop, "Aw, you still didn't lay an egg yet? That's alright; I'll be patient for you." I placed her on the ground and looked at Vaughn, who knelt down to her. He began to examine her and petted her. He looked at me, "You're taking good care of your chicken, that's a relief."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was just expecting an air head to be inexperienced with animals, especially a simple animal like a chicken,"

"I'm not an air head."

"Of course not, an air head doesn't swipe other people's hat and cause a mess at someone's store"

"That was because you were giving me the cold shoulder"

"That's because you were bothering me at work"

Our faces were inches away from each other. I could feel his breath on my cheek, I leaned near him, attempting to kiss him but then at that exact moment, Julia walked slammed the door opened saying, "Vaughn, you dummy, you forgot Chelsea's chicken!" Vaughn turned his head towards Julia and gasped, "Shit, I forgot about picking her up." I was on the ground, my mouth hitting the floor. Julia and Vaughn stared at me as I mumbled, "…damn Julia…so close", softly. Luckily they didn't hear me.

"Hey air head, put your head up," he said in a nasty tone. I stood up and looked at Julia. The tall girl with a long blonde hair wore a tank top underneath a jean jacket and wore short jean pants. To match her looks, she had sky blue eyes.

Vaughn seems to talk to Julia differently then he talks to me, he seems nice. I looked at her enviously; she's obviously prettier and kinder than me. I could understand if he could like her, or fall in love with her, but Julia wouldn't accept it. She knows I like Vaughn, wait, no she doesn't. She doesn't know!

There's a possibility that she could like..!

"Chelsea, can you stop staring at me like that? It's making me nervous," she said laughing softly. There is a possibility, she could like him. Julia was also happy when she found out the cowboy was single. Please, don't let her be a rival!

"Chelsea, are you going to name your new chicken or what?" Vaughn said, tipping his hat, which he does on a usual basis. I looked down from Julia's clear face to the red and white chicken in her arms. My blue eyes turned into large pink hearts.

"It's so cute!" I shouted out loud as I ran towards Julia in a nanosecond. She reacted to this by stepping back a few steps. My knees knelt down to look at it closer. It had a red spot on her right wing.

"I'll call her Spot!" I announced proudly.

"Chelsea, you usually don't name a chicken Spot,"

"You're supposed to name your dog Spot or something. Stupid." Vaughn grunted.

"No, no one ever said that a cute chicken with a spot on its wing can't be named Spot."

"Okay, okay. It's your chicken, name it whatever your heart desires."

"Whatever, I still think it's stupid…"

I stuck my tongue out as I reached my arms out to hold the chicken. She happily jumped into my arms and then gave a dirty look to Julia. Julia had a confused look on her face. "Why does Spot look so mad at me? Did I do something wrong? He was calm when I was walking here…" I looked at her funny and then placed Spot down, who got along with my other chicken perfectly. I grabbed her hand and I began to walk outside. "Chelsea, where are we going?"

We stopped walking when we reached the midpoint of my farm, which was all clean except for a few large rocks and stumps I can't get rid of.

"So why you drag me out here?" She said as she looked disappointed when she looked around my empty field. Probably because there aren't any animals roaming around.

"Julia, are you interested in Vaughn?"

"Since you're saying that so straight out, I feel nervous."

"…Do you?"

"I guess, why?" She asked as she cocked her eye brow.

"But, don't you like Elliot?"

"I do but I also have a few feelings for Vaughn."

"Mostly Elliot right?"

"I guess. I also like Will, he's really cute even though he has a demonic personality. Anyways, why are you so interested about me liking Vaughn?"

"Well…I don't know how to say this"

"Go ahead, say it Chelsea,"

"I like Vaughn," I said loud and clear. I closed my eyes tightly to see darkness. I don't want to see how Julia reacts. There was a loud noise coming from the back of the farm. My eyes opened and followed the direction of the slam. It came from the chicken coop. I saw Vaughn behind a closed door. His purple eyes were looking straight at me.

He…he didn't hear me did he?

Authors Note:

I thought instead of Sabrina being the 'rival' for Vaughn, its Julia.

It's really hard writing Will's POV because he's so rude, writing like that isn't my 'style'.

Please review and favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

Perverted Prince

Chapter 6

_Chelsea_

My blue eyes looked straight at Vaughn and then towards Julia. I looked at Vaughn once more; his face was bright red with his violet eyes opened. My stomach flipped and I couldn't think straight. I quickly dashed off my farm.

I wish I could go to Lanna but I can't go to her especially right after what happened to her and Denny.

How about Sabrina? I simply can't go see her, especially not after she told me her biggest secret.

_I want to just cry._

I ran as fast as I could to Kirk, the boat man who can bring me to the islands.

"Are you okay? You seem out of breath," he asked with concern.

I shook my head rapidly while trying to hold in the urge to cry.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it, can I go to Animal Island?"

"Sure, hop on." I looked back to make sure no one was following me, then turned my head and stepped onto the wooden boat.

_Vaughn_

Did I hear that right?

Chelsea likes _me_?

Well now that I think of it she was sort of obvious, stealing my hat, asking if I was her friend, and other stuff.

What should I do? Sure this isn't the first time a girl confessed to me but it still feels weird since it was indirectly. I looked at Julia, who had her hand under her chin, "I wonder what happened with her…"

"Julia, let's go back to your mom,"

"You dummy, you should go be chasing after her,"

"What?" My eyes opened once again.

"You obviously heard her saying she likes you, you should go chase her!" She said fiercely with her finger pointing towards the exit of Chelsea's farm. I was struck dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked once again.

"Vaughn, you dumbass! Go chase her dammit," she shouted loudly in my ear.

"Okay, okay, god dammit, you're annoying."

I began to walk towards the bridge which connected this farm and Verdue Island.

A rock hit my head and I began to rub my head, I glared at the blonde girl.

"Stop acting cool and follow her already!"

At that moment I quickly ran as fast as I could.

Why am I running so fast?

When I stepped onto the island the first thing that ran through my head was

"Where could she have gone?" I thought out loud. I quickly ran towards the beach to see Kirk sitting on the dock next to his boat.

"Did you see Chelsea?" I asked him slowly.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago. I just came back from dropping her off."

I looked at the middle aged man, "Where did she go?"

"If I recall, I think the Animal Island," I became silent for a few moments.

Kirk stood up from the dock and began to walk carefully into his boat, "Do you need to follow your girlfriend? She looked like she was going to cry,"

"I'm not her boyfriend!" I shouted while becoming lightly pink. The man chuckled at my reaction.

"Whatever you say, let's go to your girlfriend," he said as he began the engine. I was slowly holding the urge to choke him.

I stepped onto the boat.

_I just want to get this over with_

_Chelsea_

I felt the warmth of my mouse friends huddling around me. My tears were slowly streaming down as I was petting the heads of each individual animal. I really wanted to confess myself not by him finding out

"This is the worst…" I mumbled to myself while petting a white mouse.

I wiped one of my last tears with my finger. Then I looked at all of the crème colored mice and the white mouse in front of all the crème colored.

"Thank you my friends," I said with a light smile, "You made me feel a lot better,"

I decided to come to Animal Island because I didn't want to be a bother to my friends who already have their own troubles. I'm really lucky to have these animals as my friends.

"Chelsea," I turned to see Vaughn looking down at me.

I blushed a little and looked away, why is he here?

"Oh, this is a sweet moment," said a voiced. I arched my head to see Kirk watching us from the boat. I began to blush harder than before.

"Get the hell out of here!" yelled Vaughn to Kirk, who was chuckling at us.

"Damn old man," Vaughn grumbled as Kirk was waving at us as he began to leave with the waves.

When Kirk was gone, it became all quiet.

"Vaughn, I need to talk to you," I said softly, trying hard to not look at his face.

"I need to say something first,"

I looked at Vaughn who was extremely red with his hand covering his mouth.

"Will…" he stopped "You..." he began to hesitate "Go…" he looked up to the sky "Out…" he hesitated again "With…" he looked at me "Me...?"

My eyes widened, did I hear him correctly. Does he really want to go out with me?

"What did you say…"I asked softly in disbelief.

This isn't a dream right?

Please let this not be a dream!

"Don't make me say it again, idiot." Vaughn replied with his hand coving his face. A smile crept onto my face.

"Yes!" I screamed loudly as I jumped to Vaughn.

_We're going to be happy forever, I know it._

_Right?_

Authors Note

It's a short chapter I know but I felt like I had to end it here. Sorry for the long wait just to be ended with a short chapter like this. I hope you enjoyed it though. Please review if you have the time!


	7. Chapter 7

Perverted Prince

Chapter 7

_Chelsea's Point of View_

The news of me and Vaughn becoming lovers spread surprisingly fast, even faster than the incident of Will and Lily. The time when Vaughn confessed had be rewinding constantly in my head, causing me to turn into a dark auburn color and make me do a little dance.

Embarrassing I know…?

I can't help it. It seems like a dream, sort of impossible that we're going out. As in me and Vaughn being lovers. It makes me feel as if I have wings.

Sure the way he confessed wasn't the way I wanted. I deep down wanted him to confess his lifelong love for me by kneeling on one knee and then pulling out a blue feather. Or I do it myself. It's alright though. The way he asked me was perfectly fine.

"I can't believe you're going out with Vaughn." Lanna said as she looked at me with envious eyes and then to yam pudding on her plate. We were at the café enjoying life and talking together.

I laughed softly then I turned my gaze to Vaughn who looked embarrassed.

"I couldn't believe it myself," I said as I put my arm in a chain link with Vaughn's arm.

My whole face felt warm and I smiled with delight, the feeling of Vaughn made me feel so happy.

I don't think I'll ever feel like this with anyone else.

I grabbed a spoonful of Vaughn's porridge and brought it near Vaughn's face.

"Say 'ah'" I said playfully.

At that moment, Will walked in with Sabrina; he had a look of disgust painted on his face. Looking at it made me feel extremely uncomfortable since everyone else was happy about our relationship but Will. I'm probably paranoid by the fact that Will doesn't know the truth.

"Oh look at the two pathetic love birds," he mocked us as he walked passed us and to the counter of the café.

Lanna scowled at him, "Shut up, you single heart breaker,"

Will glared at her, "At least I can get some people to like me, unlike you, you tone death singer,"

Lanna looked as if she was angry enough to stab him with a knife repeatedly.

Sabrina looked at me and Vaughn, the spoon was still in the air, she smiled at me and then mouthed the words 'Sorry about him.'

Vaughn reluctantly opened his mouth and allowed me to feed him.

Will and Sabrina both ordered some tea and pudding and sat at the table across from us.

"I heard relationships with dumb farmers never last long," Will said as he took a sip of his tea.

I looked at him with pity.

How long does he plan on keeping this up? He's breaking Sabrina's fragile heart just by saying those words.

"Why are you looking down on me like that," he asked me as his eye brow raised.

"Nothing, just please leave me and Vaughn alone," I said I grabbed my glass of water.

"Will…get the hell out if all you're going to do it harass us," Vaughn said as he looked at him sternly.

"You can't force me out, especially since I'm a regular here," Will retorted, "Know your place peasants."

Sabrina looked at him. "Will…don't be so rude to them,"

Will had a shocked look on his face and then shut his mouth.

It's like Sabrina is the owner and Will is the dog.

When we finished our meal at the café we left Will and Sabrina alone. Lanna also left because she didn't want to be like the third wheel.

Together we were walking along the shore line of the beach with our hands intertwined.

"Vaughn, can I ask you something?" I asked slowly.

"You already did. Anyways, go ahead."

"Sorry about the mess I caused you at Mirabelle's a while ago,"

He looked at me with his beautiful purple eyes then asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know, when I took your hat and then you used your dirty language at me."

Vaughn rested his chin on his hand and then began to nod.

"I remember that,"

"I'm sorry about that,"

"It's alright, it was a long time ago, don't worry about it,"

I smiled to him and he looked at me with hardly any emotion. Why does he look like that?

"Did I do something wrong?" I turned my head away, released my hand, and then looked down to the sand.

"Why?"

"You seem…how do I put it. Bored?"

I didn't see but I could hear him shake his head.

"I'm not, you worry too much. I was just thinking about something,"

I fixed my gaze at him, "Can I ask what you were thinking about?"

Vaughn sighed.

"Chelsea, you ask a lot of questions, did you know that?" he said slowly.

I nodded slowly.

"Well…I was just thinking about our relationship,"

My blue eyes became large as I inched my face towards his.

Is it possible that he doesn't want to go out with me? Does he want to break up? Would he rather have a mature woman like Julia?

The unlimited amount of possibilities flooded my head as I gripped my head.

"Why are you crushing your head?" Vaughn asked slowly yet seemed like he had no interest in the question.

I slowly released the grip of my hands and looked at him.

I laughed softly as I placed my hands in my pockets of my jean shorts.

"Just thinking of some bad stuff,"

The cowboy didn't reply and just stared at the sea.

This reminds me of the time I was with Will and we talked about stuff. It was weird stuff but yeah.

Ew!

Why am I thinking about him, that pervert.

I'm with Vaughn, my lifelong love, I shouldn't waste any of my time thinking of him and how he violated Lily.

Suddenly an image of Will flashed in my head; it was him smiling like an actual prince when I gave him a firefly flower.

Now that I think about it, I want my flower back. That pervert doesn't deserve it!

I shook my head rapidly, "Erase! Erase! Erase!" I shouted aloud. My eyes popped in shock; did I just say that out loud?

I turned my head to Vaughn who was staring at me as if I was some crazy freak. First time I saw that expression.

"I'm not even going to ask,"

The sun was beginning to set when Vaughn said it was time to head back.

"But why, let's just watch the sunset," I pleaded.

"No, I have to get on the boat soon to go back to the main land," He said nonchalantly. I sighed heavily.

"Can you at least walk me home?" I asked slowly.

"I can't, the boat is about to leave soon. I wasted too much time being here,"

He _wasted_…?

Does that mean, he didn't want to spend time with his girlfriend?

Am I just here to waste his valuable time?

I lowered my head and said, "Then I'll go home alone, I wouldn't want to waste more of your time,"

Then I dashed away from the beach and ran as fast as I could to my farm. The entire time I was looking back, with hopes that he would be running and following me.

I grasped the wooden door and pulled it open with much force. I took off my orange jacket and threw it to my hat holder.

I hopped onto my bed and had my hands covering my eyes.

Am I a nuisance to Vaughn by being his girlfriend?

That night was the first night I cried myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Perverted Prince

Chapter 8

Chelsea's Point of View

My eyes stung as they met the sun light. I shifted my head away and pulled my covers over my head.

I don't want to do farm work today.

Yesterday still haunts me and looms in my mind. I couldn't sleep a wink that night. There was a silence in my room.

That night, that was the first night I cried myself to sleep ever since that day, that horrific day that happened when I was in middle school.

I thought being in a relationship with Vaughn would bless me with beautiful happy dreams that I would keep in my mind forever.

But why? I know he isn't the nicest person in the world but I never knew he would be so cruel.

My mind jerked and I quickly jumped off my bed. My hand gripped the door and dashed out of my house.

_Does he really like me?_

Those words haunted my mind. If Vaughn really did like me he would be much kinder, right? Why does his feelings for me seem worse than before we started going out?

I have to know for sure.

My lungs began to burn as I reached the outside of the Animal Shop owned by Mirabelle.

My thoughts stopped.

Why am I here? Vaughn left yesterday, my eyes blinked. At that moment the entire scene of last night flashed in my mind. My tears fell without warning. I knelt down and began to grab my head.

I really love him; I love him so much it hurts. It hurts so much.

I felt someone's hand softly touch my shoulder. I winced and turned my head.

Will?

I turned away quickly; I don't need to be insulted by him, not now.

He then grabbed both of my shoulders.

"Why are here?" I said in between breathes.

"Because a maiden is crying," Will answered softly.

Why is he being so nice? Is this his way to make fun of me?

"Why are you being so nice," I questioned him with my head still turned away.

Will was silent for a moment then answered, "It's because you're Sabrina's dear friend. If you weren't I could really care less if you were crying or dying for that matter,"

I turned my head to him.

"Wow, thanks."

There was a loud boom in the sky and rain began to fall down on us.

Without warning he carried me bridal style. I blushed in embarrassment.

"What are you doing? I have a boyfriend!" I cried out as he began to carry me past the Animal Shop.

"Don't you dare think I enjoy doing this, it's what Sabrina would want me to do."

I closed my mouth.

He must really care about Sabrina but not in the way she would want him to.

Will really loves his cousin.

He brought me to his yacht, making me uncomfortable.

I kept my distance from him and watching his every movement.

"You mind not looking at me as if I'm a serial killer or rapist," Will asked me agitated.

"You're not going to violate me are you," I asked with annoyance in my voice.

Will gave me a dark look.

"If you keep up this attitude I might," he threatened.

I shook my head hastily, that would be terrible if that happened.

"You're yacht is really nice," I said in amazement as I turned my head around to see fancy and luxurious seats and tables. And to top it off there was a dazzling chandelier on top of us.

Suddenly Will dropped a towel on my head.

"Use that to dry your hair, you'll get a cold,"

Then he began to walk away as I felt my face warm up.

You have a boyfriend Chelsea!

"If you can act nice like this, you should do it on a daily basis. That way you won't be hated by the villagers,"

Will stopped walking and then turned and faced me.

"I don't think so. Once they have their opinion set, they won't change. I mean, think of Lanna. She's probably planning my death right now."

I gulped. He's probably right. Lanna has probably planned over a million painful deaths especially for Will.

"If you show her the nice prince instead of the perverted prince, maybe she'll change!"

The perverted prince sighed in exhaustion.

"You're really persistent, you know that right?"

I gave him a cheesy smile.

"Thank you Will, you made me feel better." I said with my blue eyes shining softly.

Will began to blush softly.

"I never knew the people here could be so nice," he said with a kind smile.

"Everyone on our island is kind; they would be kind to you too. You just got off on the wrong foot."

The blonde blinked his sparkling eyes and then looked like he was in deep thought.

"If I decide to…change into this so called _nice prince_, you'll at least treat me different right?" he said with a face that resembled a lonely puppy.

I blushed lightly as I looked away. "I don't think I've ever treated you rudely," I laughed to myself.

"It's almost impossible for me to be mean, I guess."

Will leaned in and kissed my cheek. I blushed immensely as I felt goose bumps. When he pulled away I placed my hand on the spot he his lips had touched.

"Thank you," Will said with grateful eyes that seemed to pierce through my heart.

What's wrong with me?

I hesitated and nodded.

"Y-your welcome,Will…" I said slowly.

Will smiled as he walked away and entered another room in the yacht. When he returned he was holding a tray that held cups of tea and cookies.

I frigidly drank the tea and nibbled on the cookies as I continually glanced at Will, who was sitting in front of me.

"Are you alright, Chelsea?" Will asked concerned.

I shook my head rapidly as I waved my hands defensively.

"I'm fine! I'm just thinking about…my farm! I didn't tend it yet!" I remembered as I stood up from the leathery seat. I ran out without thinking in the morning, I totally ignored my farm and animals.

I began to list the tasks I would need to complete by counting on my fingers.

"Ack! I need to take my cows out of the rain," I shouted nervously.

Without any warning Will leaned in and placed him lips on mine. My eyes were wide open and there was a dark blush spread out on my face.

When he pulled away he had a bashful grin on his face.

He whispered the words, "You're cute when you're nervous."

Authors Note

Wow Will…he's some guy isn't he? (sweat) I felt so embarrassed writing this. Writing 'kiss' makes me feel like…so sheepish (sweats more) I hope you enjoyed chapter 8…my favorite number…a awesome snowman.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Perverted Prince

Chapter 9

_Chelsea's Point of View_

He kissed me, on the lips. Even Vaughn didn't do that to me yet. But he didn't even kiss my cheek yet and Will took that too.

**Wait!**

That was my first kiss.

And Sabrina, if she finds out she'll be devastated.

Why is everything turning out to be so terrible because of one kiss?

I kept looking at Will, my eyes still in a daze.

Suddenly a thought occurred in my mind, am I cheating on Vaughn?

My hands pushed him away and I ran out of his yacht.

I ran through the pouring rain without hesitation.

I love Vaughn so much but why is my heart stirring. I don't want to be in _this _kind of relationship with him. I don't want it.

_I feel a storm coming._

I love rain.

It can conceal your tears so well.

I ran past Lanna, who was under a lacey green umbrella.

"Chelsea?" she called out as I continue running.

I heard splashes and steps behind me, resulting in me turning my head. I saw Lanna running after me.

For a delicate pop star she runs surprisingly fast.

She immediately caught up and grabbed my arm.

"Chelsea, what's wrong? You didn't say hello or anything, that's not like you. Did Will do something to you? If he did I'll knock his teeth out," Lanna asked sternly yet concerned.

At that moment all the tears began to fall harder.

"Chelsea, are you okay?" Lanna asked urgently.

I couldn't say anything but continue to cry.

I'm so afraid.

How will I face Vaughn…How will I face Sabrina…How will I face Will?

I always heard that you should listen to your heart. But my heart is broken in three pieces.

_Which one am I supposed to listen to?_

If I were to explain it to Lanna, how will she react? Why is it that I'm so afraid of everything now?

All of these questions are dogging through my mind.

I grabbed onto Lanna's dress and began to cry harder. She dropped her umbrella and began to be drenched by the pouring rain.

Lanna stayed silent and just held onto me.

The rain was pounding on my face and I felt the wind roaring in my ear. I lifted my face to the sky and saw a bruised sky.

"I'm sorry Lanna. You must be soaking wet. Let's go inside," I whispered as I trembled to stand up.

_Will's Point of View_

I licked my lips.

_She's too easy._

It'll only be a matter of time before she and Vaughn finally crumble.

But why is that…

Why is it that my chest hurts? If the villager's kindness is rubbing off on me, I'll kill each one of them. I've never felt anything like this before. I grumbled to myself as I went to clean off the table of the tea and snacks.

Usually I would have a maid clean up my messes but ever since I came here I had to clean up my own messes. My parents refused to allow me to bring a maid here because they thought it would teach me about the real world. And maybe even possibly change my wicked personality. I can't wait until I show them I can get married being myself. I can't wait until I can go back home.

_Home..._

When I'm home the first thing I'm going to do is to see Victoria. I'm going to give her a big comforting hug and let her outside. I hope she has been taking her medicine.

I sighed nervously.

She's so young and forgetful. It wouldn't be a surprise if a seven year old girl were to forget her medicine. But I did tell the maids and servants to make her take it ever six hours.

"_Will!" Victoria called out to me from the horse stable._

_I turned my head away from the koi pond and saw her come out with Arthur._

"_Victoria, be careful," I warned her as I advanced towards her. _

_Victoria was short for her age and had sleek long black hair. Her skin was very pale from her illness yet she was optimistic to the world. I was always envious about that trait about her. She wore a white frilly dress which went down to her thin knees… She looked at me with her sparkling amethyst eyes, the way her eyes always do when she goes outside._

_She really looks like an angel._

_The maids and servants, even our parents, don't allow her to go outside, thinking it would damage her more than she already it. But little do they know that some fresh air can really change or help someone._

"_Will, don't be such a worry wart!" she complained "I'm fine. I'm as strong as Iron Man," She gave me a cheesy smile._

_I laughed softly. Victoria was always into super heroes and comic books. You could say she's a 'geek'._

"_But even Iron Man can fall to the ground," I said as I began to tousle her midnight black hair._

_She began to purr like a kitty in the rain. _

_I have been doing this to her ever since the day she came home for the first time._

"_Will, do you really have to go away?" she suddenly asked me with tears beginning to form in her onyx eyes. I kneeled down to her height and brushed the tiny tears beginning to fall._

"_Yes, but I'll be back." I promised her then gently brushed her soft velvet like cheeks. Victoria began to sniff and she held the hand that was on her cheek. Her tears began to fall harder and faster. "I don't want you to go, Will," she begged. I felt my heart flip._

"_I don't want to go either but remember, I'll be back." I explained to her. Then a bitter sweet smile curved onto my face._

"_Weren't you like Iron Man? You are strong," I teased her._

_Victoria sniffed one more time and then wiped all of her tears away. _

_She nodded at me._

"_Promise me you'll take your medicine every six hours every day," I asked her. She nodded once again. Victoria stood on her toes and kissed my cheek._

"_Yep! I promise Super Man," she smiled at me._

_My eyebrows rose._

"_Super Man?" I questioned her._

"_You were always there and making my days brighter," she pointed out._

_I smiled and began to laugh. I lifted Victoria up and placed her onto Arthur's saddle._

"_Super Man," she said, "I promise to take care of Arthur too!" The little girl began to giggle as she hugged Arthur's broad neck._

"_Thank you. Let's go for a ride," I smiled as I guided Arthur to the field._

I placed the dishes into the sink. I slouched onto the couch.

Some prince I am.

I can't believe Chelsea actually thought I could be a 'nice' prince. I'm not even a prince. I'm just a brother of sick girl.

My phone began to ring.

My eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. No one has my number but my low life parents and they never bothered calling me. They refused to allow Victoria to know my number. But there also is the mansion but they wouldn't dare or bother calling me. I brushed these questions away and picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Will. May I ask who is calling?" I asked nonchalantly.

My eyes widened in horror.

"What do you mean something happened to Victoria?" I shouted into the phone. Victoria was always so strong, like Iron Man. There was no way she could give into the illness.

"_But even Iron Man can fall to the ground,"_

**I took a few of quotes from a quote website. Please note that none of them belong to me. The reason why Chelsea over reacted is because she really loves Vaughn. I noticed I haven't been talking in Will's point of view in a while. Poor Will…so I have two ideas I want to use. Should I make her sick in the hospital or disappeared? Tell me in the review or PM me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Perverted Prince

Chapter 10

_Chelsea's Point Of View_

"He what?" Lanna shouted at me in confusion. I nodded as I began to dry my hair with a towel. Lanna threw her arms in fury. "I'm going to rip of his limbs and shove them down his scrawny throat." She suddenly whipped out a doll with blue buttons for eyes and yellow yarn as hair. She began to pull the arms and legs. I stared at her curiously yet cautiously.

"What are you doing?" I asked, inching away. "Is that a voodoo doll?"

The pop star nodded at me with flames in her eyes. "It's Will!" Then she continued to pull on the limbs. I nodded slowly. I continued to dry my chestnut hair.

"I wonder if Will really likes me…" I began. Lanna stopped pulling and stared at me. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "You know usually when guys kiss girls, they like the girl. Well that's what always happens in my k-dramas."

Lanna threw the doll away.

"Or he could be one of the bad guys that try to steal the girl away from the main guy. There's always like that in dramas."

"But you in the drama P. K., the main guy kissed the girl, even though he seemed like the bad guy, he really liked her."

"Life isn't a fairytale. It'll hurt you if you keep thinking like that. Besides, do you want him to like you that much? That disgusting rich boy?"

I jumped in shock. "O-of course not! It's just that, it'd be terrible since…" A picture of Sabrina sobbing in my mind appeared.

"I can't believe Lilly was attracted to him before, that terrible heart breaker." Lanna sighed. She shrieked when the sky flashed. I jolted at her reaction. Then she started laughing at my jump. Suddenly it occurred to me, what if he's messing with me? What if he tells Vaughn? He'll break up with me. The thoughts made my stomach dropped. I headed towards the door.

"Lanna, thanks for everything. But I need to go to Will!" I explained as I twisted the knob. She looked at me oddly. "I have to make sure he doesn't louse up our relationship."

I pushed the door and was welcomed by a shower of tears from clouds. I dashed through the rain to Will's yacht.

As I stepped onto his luxurious yacht, I heard shouting. I slowly walked towards the window. I gazed through the window which had drops of water on it. Inside I saw Will shouting on the phone, I could hear only a few of his shouts. He seemed absolutely furious yet seemed anxious.

"Didn't I ask … of her!" was all I could make through. I saw him advancing towards the door, which was next to the window. I gasped.

"Where do I hide!" I pondered as I looked around. I quickly hid behind a barrel as the door slammed opened. His stomps caused puddles to explode in anger. I watched as Will hastily tore off the rope which held the yacht towards the shore. He quickly ran inside, I heard the door click. Suddenly the yacht jolted. It began to curve across the roaring waves.

"The boat's moving?" I shouted in confusion as I held onto the railing. I shouted as I felt the freezing water attack me. Then there was also the pounding rain. I came at a bad time didn't I? I sighed as my body began to bounce from the waves.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going in!" I shouted as I released my grip on the railings and screamed as the boat jumped.

* * *

_Will's Point of View_

My eyes twitched as I heard a shriek from outside. I walked away from the steering wheel and headed outside.

I looked around my yacht. Everything seemed normal.

"Was I hearing things?" I mumbled to myself. I was about to walk back in until I heard another scream.

"Will! Is that you?" I heard a voice call out to me. I turned around and followed to voice, it brought me to the railings of my boat. I leaned over the railings to see a hand gripped tightly, following the hand was Chelsea. Her feet only a few feet away from the angry darkened water.

"Will, help me!" she pleaded. Without thinking I quickly grabbed her arm. My hands slipped from her drenched arms. I grabbed her again and with a triumphant pull I managed to bring her up to at least the railing, allowing her to grab on and go over to the deck of the yacht.

"Are you an idiot?" I shouted at her. Chelsea didn't say anything but began to shake furiously. Her eyes were overflowing with fear and tears were beginning to drop. She seemed so weak, it reminded me of Victoria. I sighed as I reluctantly pulled a hand out to her. A light blush spread across her face as she hesitated.

"Are you going to take it or not?" I demanded. She shook her head and grabbed the hand.

"Hurry up and get inside," I sighed as I guided her to the door. I held her hand tightly to prevent her from going overboard from the rocking yacht. Together we walked inside.

"Why are you on my private yacht? Are all commoners this stupid?" I yelled at her. A shocked look was painted on her face. Chelsea stayed silent and looked down to the floor. I sighed as I began to walk away to the control room.

"Don't tell her…" Chelsea whispered softly.

I turned around half way and scowled at her. "Don't tell 'her' what?" I asked. Chelsea turned her head away from the ground and to the window which was being pounded on from the rain.

She dares to waste my time like that? If you're going to ask someone a question you at least answer one. Filthy commoners.

I began to steer the ship for a few minutes and I occasionally turned around to check on the farmer. She was shaking and shivering every time I turned. After the fourth turn I set the controls to autopilot and began to make my way to the bathroom. I grabbed the nearest towel and threw it at Chelsea.

"Use it, you'll get a cold." I commanded. She nodded but her eyes were still traumatized. She began to dry her hair. Was she that afraid of falling into the ocean?

* * *

_Chelsea's Point of View_

What happened? Just a few hours ago he was acting how a real prince should act. Now he's back to his evil demonic self. Was it all an act? Was he messing around with me the entire time?

I tried hard holding in the anger but obviously I was pissed off. Who wouldn't be? He probably just messed with me and kissed me. I shivered as the thought entered my mind again.

"So where are we going?" I asked, trying hard to resist the urge to choke him and then throw his dead body into the roaring ocean.

"To the mainland."

"To the mainland?" I repeated. Will looked at me pathetically. "Yes, that's what I said. Are all commoners this stupid?" I gripped the towel, trying _especially _hard not to throttle him.

"Shut it, why are we going?" I asked. Will went silent and awkwardly ran his fingers through his blond hair. "It's about Victoria."

I looked at him oddly. Who's Victoria?

"Who is she?" I slowly asked as I felt the tense atmosphere. Will sighed in a broken manner.

"My sister. She's in the hospital right now, she had an attack." I looked at Will, he seemed so down that I felt so pathetic holding a grudge against him. "It's entirely my fault, I was the one who left her alone," Will's voice seemed to crack. Was he crying?

No, but he seemed like he was on the verge of tears. I wrapped my arms around him without thinking. Will stayed silent and didn't move an inch. Even though he stole something so special from me I can't stand to see my friend in such a broken state. Am I his friend?

"It's not your fault, Will. Don't think like that. Things like this happen. I'm sure she's okay," I cooed. He didn't say a word or move a muscle. The rain seemed to fade away but I knew inside the rain inside me was still pounding on me. If Vaughn found out, how would he react?

Moments later Will pushed me away and stood up. He began to act as if nothing happened. He whispered the words thanks and then walked to the control room again. I stood up from the sofa and walked towards the door. I took a deep breath in as I swung the door opened. I yawned as I saw a crescent moon shine down on me. I stepped back inside and fell asleep on the nearby sofa.

I awoke next morning by a refreshing breeze. I arose out of bed and hurried to the opened door. A few months ago I would've never gotten out of bed that fast but as a farmer I have to wake up early. So you can say I got used to it.

The sky felt so fresh after the storm. I really do hope that Will and his sister will be okay. I grabbed the railing of the boat, it still had droplets of water scattered across it. I gazed out at the ocean. It was so blue and seemed as if it was endless. But it wasn't like that for long, within seconds I began to land.

"Land ho!" I shouted across the wind.

Will peered out of a port hole. "Be careful, if you fall again I won't help you." He teased me.

"I won't!" I reassured him and then stuck my tongue out at him.

When the boat met the docks I happily jumped off from the railings.

"Land! Oh how I've missed you!" I shouted as I patted the land happily and grabbed a handful of sand and dirt. I felt Will's eyes on me. "You really are a weird mess. Instead of looking at the sand, look around you." I lifted my head to see large white buildings, some only made of glass, and a beautiful beach. I gaped at the sight. It seemed as if it was shining.

"Hurry up and stand up. We're heading to the hospital," he said hastily. When I was on my feet he began running and I mimicked him.

"Why am I going?" I asked while I ran. Will didn't answer, it seemed as if he had his mind on something else. It's probably Victoria.

He stopped at the street and waved for a taxi.

"Get in," he said to me. I nodded as I stepped in.

"To the hospital on River Street and step on it," Will said urgently. I sat awkwardly next to Will, he had his eyes glued to the front and the names of the streets that passed by. His hands gripped the seats of the taxi. I stayed silent and hoped for the best.

When we reached the hospital Will quickly gave him cash and didn't expect any change. He dashed out of the taxi and into the hospital. I tried my best to keep up as he entered a hospital room. When I entered the room I saw a girl with pale skin and long black hair on the bed. She smiled at the distressed Will with kind violet eyes.

"Sabrina…?" I questioned the girl. She can't be, this must be Victoria. The bed ridden girl noticed I was standing there and smile brightly at me.

"Will, is this the girl you chose?" she asked him as she pointed at me. Will began to laugh at her softly. "Of course not. I wouldn't choose her." Victoria looked at him oddly. "Why is she here then?"

Will leaned towards her and whispered the words "She's a stowaway." My eyebrows jerked when I heard the soft words.

"I am not a stowaway!" I yelled back at the blond. Victoria stared at me and then began to giggle gleefully.

"She's funny," she laughed. Instead of seeing Victoria I kept seeing Sabrina. They look so alike its almost weird.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Any k-drama (Korean drama) viewers out there know which drama I was talking about? State testing is coming up soon. I hate it! If I mess up and get below proficient I have to take extra classes. No! I need my art class. But the upside is that I get no homework for almost a week.


	11. Chapter 11

Perverted Prince

Chapter 11

_Will's Point of View_

I'm glad she's doing fine. I sighed in relief. Victoria kept her onyx eyes glued to Chelsea who looked confused.

"I think you should've chosen her, that way you can come home," Victoria smiled. Chelsea walked towards us.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself. I'm Chelsea, I'm living on the island your brother is currently staying," She introduced formally. I held back a scoff. This was the only time I saw her so formal. A nurse came through the opened door and looked at me and Chelsea.

"Sorry to intrude, but the patient needs to time to rest. May I please ask the couple to leave the room?"

Chelsea had a volcano erupt on her face and began to stutter. "I am not this guy's girlfriend! I already have a boyfriend!"

I calmly walked out of the room and waved by to Victoria. "I'll visit you again soon." Chelsea, on the other hand, was frozen and couldn't walk from shock. The nurse had to push her out. I chuckled at the sight of her being pushed by a struggling nurse. Victoria was laughing heartily. I'm glad the attack didn't affect her view.

_What an idiot._

"I will never go out with you…you two faced jerk!" she roared at me as we exited the hospital. I sneered at her.

"You were really loud and disturbed my sister," I said demonically. Chelsea shivered and then looked away.

"Is that why you were so calm when the nurse said we were a couple?" She asked flustered. I eyed her oddly.

"Of course, I already have you disturbing her. If I were to disturb her, that would make me a bad role model. Besides, why should I be nervous? There's no way in hell I would go out with someone klutz like you. My standards aren't that low," I said as I walked through the parking lot.

"Pfft, good role model. I'm not klutzy!" she retorted back to me. "Where are we going anyway?"

I continued walking and stopped at the front of the store. Through the window I saw large stuffed animals. I walked into the store with Chelsea a few feet away from me.

The store had many shelves, all of which were holding a variety of stuffed animals. There weren't only animals, they also had weird aliens, rag dolls, and stuffed flowers.

"Are you here to buy a gift for Victoria?" she asked me. I nodded as I picked up a large elephant stuffed animal.

"Why don't you get this one?" She held up a stuffed animal which had a bear with a ribbon tied around its neck and in the hands of the bear held a heart.

"Why this one?" I mused. Chelsea smiled. "It's just cute."

"No it isn't. Go put it back." I commanded. She pouted and then returned the bear. I decided to pick out a stuffed doll which was in the shape of Iron Man.

"I'll just wait outside," Chelsea said as she walked out.

At the cashier there were buckets of colorful candy flowers. I picked out a dozen for Victoria. After I paid I began to walk to the door. I saw the bear Chelsea had called cute. I stared at it for a while and then grabbed it.

"Can I take this too?"

_Chelsea's Point of View_

I waited outside of the store. I walked back and forth as I waited for him. I tried to avoid stepping on cracks. I counted all of the luxurious cars that zoomed by. So far 60 cars passed.

"What takes a guy so long to buy a gift?" I exclaimed aloud. A few people, all of which were wearing designer clothes and holding designer bags, stared at me and then began to whisper about me.

"If you're going to talk about me at least say it my face. My back isn't voicemail," I whispered to myself.

"Fine I will," a voice said. I turned around in shock to see Will behind me holding two bags from the store. "You're a dummy, hill billy, not attractive, and …"

"Shut up!" I cried out as my sweat dropped.

"Why do you have two bags?" I mused. He shoved a bag near my face. "This is for you," he muttered,

"For me?" I wondered. I took the bag and opened it to see the bear I held before and a pink candy rose.

"This is for me?" I wanted to make sure.

"This is just a thank you gift!" he said angrily with his cheeks red.

I noticed his cheeks and decided to tease him. "Will, could it be that you like me?" I laughed. Like that would happen. "Are you an idiot? Why would someone like me like someone like _you." _I pouted at him as we both walked towards the hospital. I smiled as I pulled out the bear. I lightly tugged on the ribbons around its neck.

"You're so cute. I'll name you Bonnie," I said as I poked its nose. Little did I know that Will and most of the pedestrians were staring at me as if I was mental.

"Why Bonnie?" Will asked me nonchalantly. "By the way, you look as if that bear is your child. Put it away before the whole city thinks that way." I refused his proposal.

"The ribbon is really pretty. Bonnie sounds like ribbon. Now Bonnie is as pretty as a ribbon." I explained as I lightly tugged on the ribbon once more.

Will stared at me in horror. "That, in no way, makes any sense."

We walked into the hospital. When Will opened the door to Victoria's room he didn't move. He gripped the handle of the door. I couldn't see because his back covered the view.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded.

"Is that anyway to address your father?" a stranger's voice asked with attitude. I craned my neck and saw a man with blond hair, he had a few white hairs but he looked very young. He wore a black business suit and a navy tie. He was looking pitifully at Will. He was seated on a leather seat. I turned my neck and saw Victoria sleeping.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked once more. His father's eyebrows furrowed as he turned to Victoria. "I can't even come to see my sick daughter? Why are you here? William, I thought I specifically told you before you left."

Why are they on such bad terms? They're father and son, they should be sharing a special bond!

"You can't leave that island until you find a reasonable wife." Will's father noticed me and then began to smile.

"You really did it, William? Did you really find a wife at the island?" The man's expression suddenly changed to a happy face. He stood up from his seat and walked towards us.

"Well William, let me see my future daughter in law!" he said with a smile. I jumped as Will released his hand on the handle of the door and returned his hand back to its rightful place. I looked at Will curiously as his father held my hand.

"_Father,_ can we do this later? I wish to speak to Chelsea alone." Will asked slowly. His father laughed heartily causing Victoria to wake up. He noticed her presence and smiled at her.

"Victoria, did you hear? This young lad is our very own Will's fiancé."

Victoria looked at Will and she had an odd look on her face. Then she smiled brightly at me. Will walked up to Victoria and handed her the bag. She cheerfully opened it to see an Iron Man doll and multiple colored candies.

"Iron Man!" she cried out happily. Will went to her and kissed her forehead. "Get well soon." Then he walked towards me and grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room. He brought me to the back of the hospital.

"Will, why didn't you tell him I'm not your fiancé?" I asked him frantically. Will was silent and ignored my question.

"Chelsea, will you be my fiancé?" he asked suddenly. My heart stopped. What did he say?

**This chapter had a lot of drama. Thanks to those that reviewed in the previous chapters. As for Vaughn, he's coming in soon, don't worry all of you Vaughn fans! Happy Easter! Going to go eat lasagna at my aunt's house soon bye bye! Until the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Perverted Prince

Chapter 12

_Chelsea's Point of View_

"Will you be my fiancé?" Will asked me once more. His blue eyes were sincere and seemed as if they were looking right through me.

I began to chuckle softly. Then I slapped him. Harsh sure, but this joke is unacceptable.

"Stop messing with me!" I yelled at him. Will was shocked and rubbed his redden cheek. I began to walk away from him and back to the front of the hospital. To my surprise I was stopped by Will, who had grabbed my wrist.

"I'm not messing with you, dammit!" he retorted back at me. I looked at him surprised. I scowled at him. Don't lie to me."

"Please, will you be my fiancé," he pleaded. I glared at him, "Why should I?" I demanded.

"It's for Victoria." He lowered his head.

"Just pay another girl to be with you. I have a boyfriend. If you're going to marry someone, make sure its someone you love." I suggested as I stuck my nose in the air.

"My idiotic father already suspects you're my fiancé. Please. This can just be an act. Please, I have to protect Victoria."

There was a bang in my chest. I'm being so selfish. He's only asking me because he wants to protect someone special to him and I ended up slapping him. But I also want to protect someone special to me. If I agree with to be his _fiancé _how would Vaughn reply? But Victoria was in such a poor state, I feel like a monster trying to reject him.

"Fine…" I began. A smile blossomed on Will's face. "But I need to get Vaughn's approval first."

A mild scowl appeared on his face but then it lessened into a pitiful grin. "Fine."

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Regison. My name is Chelsea and please excuse me for not properly introducing myself." I said as I bowed to Will's father. It felt so awkward and it hurt for me to lie to him. Will's father smiled as he lightly clapped his hands.

"No need for formalities. Nice to meet you Chelsea. I'm amazed a beautiful woman like you would go for a boy like mine," he laughed.

"So when will the wedding be?" he boomed happily. I froze. The wedding? I knew that being his fake fiancé wouldn't be easy. But a wedding? That's crazy, I have a boyfriend!

"Father, we've decided to spend a little more time before we get married," Will said smoothly. I sighed in relief. I felt something grabbing my hand and I turned around to see Victoria.

"Pleased to meet you, future sister in law," she grinned. There was another bang. I felt so horrible, how could I do this? I bet getting shot would hurt less than this.

"We plan on leaving soon father, please excuse us," Will said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me close.

"_What are you doing?" _I whispered to him fiercely. He had a smile as he faced his father.

"_You're not the one that has to smell your breathe_," He sneered. I gasped as I covered my mouth.

"We'll be leaving father," Will said as he escorted me out of the room. His father smiled and waved as we left. As Will was closing the door I heard his father whisper, "They're really a beautiful couple," to Victoria.

I'm so sorry.

* * *

We boarded the yacht and began to sail back to Sunny Island.

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" I mused as I hung my depressed arms off the railings. He scoffed. "Not if you act like that in front of my family." I growled at him. The waters seemed so clear, unlike the yesterday, and I could see small colorful fish darting across the water beneath us. I kneeled down and had a tight grip on the railing and reached down to the water. I obviously couldn't reach. I decided to lay down on my stomach and reach down. My arm and neck stretched out and my fingers were inches away from the water.

"If you fall I won't save you again," a voice jested. I jumped and my head made impact with the metal railing. I grumbled to myself as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Shut up." I roared.

The ride back was surprisingly quick and went by fast. We reached the dock where Will always parked his yacht. I jumped off the railing and called out to him.

"Will, I'm going to go talk to Vaughn about it. If he says no then the deal is off!" I shouted out to him as I cupped my hands around my mouth. Will didn't say anything but walked into the yacht's room.

I pouted at the sight. He's the one that's asking me to be his fake fiancé.

I began to walk. I bumped into Lanna on the way to the Animal Shop.

"Chelsea! You totally disappeared yesterday! So did the creep Will! Did he do anything to you?" she frantically asked me. I nervously shook my head 'no'. Lanna began to ask me multiple questions about what happened.

"Were you kidnapped?"

"Where were you?"

"Were you with Will?"

Each question she asked seemed to give me a bigger headache.

"Lanna!" I stopped her from asking any more questions. "I'll tell it all to you later, okay? Right now I need to go see Vaughn" I assured her. She nodded and then waved as I walked away.

I hurried to the Animal Shop. It was unlocked, as usual, since everyone here are friends and no one would dare to steal. As I wandered near the door I noticed it was opened a crack. I was about to open the door fully but I heard a conversation between Julia and Vaughn.

"Vaughn, you heard about Chelsea and Will right?" Julia mused.

"What are you talking about? What about them?" he asked.

"You really didn't hear? Where do you live, under a rock?"

"That's no business of yours."

"Well, they both disappeared yesterday. Will's yacht was gone and so was Chelsea."

I was expecting Vaughn to freak and run out of the store in search of me. But life is no fairytale.

"I care about that why?" Vaughn retorted.

I gasped as I heard his words. He doesn't care about the fact I disappeared? I peered into the crack and I saw Julia whack Vaughn on the head.

"You're terrible, Vaughn. She's your girlfriend! At least prove that you care a little!" Julia lectured him.

"I don't even like her,"

Those few words seemed to burn my heart. He doesn't like me? Then why did he ask me out?

"Stupid. Why did you ask her to be your girlfriend then?" Julia demanded.

I saw Vaughn shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess pity?"

I can't take this anymore. I slammed the door open causing Julia to jump and Vaughn to simply turn around. He twitched as he saw me at the front of the door. I stomped up to Vaughn and glared at him.

"I don't need your pity. I'm getting married," I roared at him.

Good bye, my first love.

**I'm sorry but I decided to skip a few days so it's the day Vaughn's here. I hate how he's here for only two days a week. I absolutely hate writing fillers so yeah. Poor Chelsea. To find out that the guy you like doesn't really like you… Please forgive me Chelsea! I'm sorry Chelsea x Vaughn fans…They won't be together in this story. Also, a number of you have been asking me to make a Chelsea x Vaughn story. I might but I really want to finish a few of my stories. By the way, thanks for all the reviews I got on the previous chapter. We passed 88! (any number that has all 8's in it is my favorite...) Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

Perverted Prince

Chapter 13

_Will's Point of View_

I waited on my yacht. I was obviously bored and wondering how long it'll take for Chelsea to get back.

"Yo, Will!" I heard a voice call out to me. I turned around to see Denny, holding his signature fishing pole and his black bird perched on his shoulder.

"You're back from wherever?" He asked me. I nodded with a minor glare. "Yeah. Isn't that the reason why I'm here?" I said coldly. Denny seemed unaffected and continued to smile at me.

"It is true that you disappeared with Chels?" he asked. I looked at him oddly at the sound of the unfamiliar nickname. I nodded and watched a look appear on his face.

"Did you get some?" he asked me with a serious face. A smirk played on my face. "I wouldn't dare to even touch her." Denny jolted.

"Are you serious?" he asked me. "Why didn't you _do _it with her? She's hot!" I held back a snort. Chelsea is _hot_? How blind are these poor people? There's a limit to how stupid one person can be. Chelsea is average, not even average. She's below average. I bet even the animals she raise on her farm are better looking than her. But then again she isn't exactly that ugly either. What am I talking about? She's as ugly as a monkey's ass. Maybe that's a little too harsh but… Screw this. What's going on in my mind.

"Don't you have to go fishing somewhere?" I returned to him. A light bulb seemed to spark on the top of his head.

"Maybe I should ask Lanna out as a fishing date." He said as the light bulb continued to glow.

"You like Lanna now?"

Denny shrugged. "Well she is pretty cute. Plus she likes me. She's also a rich singer so that's a bonus."

"You like her because of her money?"I mused. The thought of seeing Lanna affected by this reason amused me. He shrugged once again.

"Not really. I want to see what kind of a person she is. After all, isn't that what dates are for?"

I became smug as the thought of Lanna in despair disappeared from my mind. I said nothing and then watched the fisherman leave.

Moments later I saw Chelsea walking towards the dock with a frown. As she appeared closer I noticed her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy. This isn't like me but I wonder what happened with her. Did Vaughn say yes and she's disappointed he said that. Well that would end up being positive for me and Sabrina. She stomped onto the deck and huffed as she sat down on a barrel.

"Let's go," she demanded with a pout.

I held back the urge to scowl at her and she seemed ready to cry. She bit her lip and her eyes were wincing.

"What are you waiting for? I want to get out of here already," she roared. I released a scowl; this is going to be a long trip. I walked into the control room with my hands adjusted in my pockets.

Who is she, a filthy peasant, to give me orders?

I continued to grumble to myself as I began to make the yacht move.

I set the yacht to autopilot and set the coordinates. I stepped out of the room and leaned my back onto the wall of the yacht. Chelsea hadn't moved a muscle and continued to glare at the ground. She continued to stay like that for half an hour. I couldn't take it anymore. There's a limit for being angry.

"You know, it's better to let it out than to hold it in," I suggested

She adapted her eye to mine.

"You make it sound as if I need to poop," she growled at me as she bared her teeth at me.

I was astounded, I never saw her act like this. Usually she'd have a smile glued onto her face but now she seemed to hate the world.

"Stop this childish behavior and get over it," I commanded.

Her eyes leered at me. They were dark and seemed to intimidate me.

"What did you say? Since when were you my mother?" she asked me in a brisk tone.

"Stop this," I repeated once more. Then I breathed in slowly and quickly exhaled. "If you really don't want to marry me you don't have to. I can just turn the ship around."

Chelsea suddenly stood up from the barrel and grabbed my orange sweatshirt. "No!"

My eyes opened wide. Does she really want to marry me?

"Please, don't turn it around. I can't go back," she cried out. Her tears began to stream down her red cheeks.

"I can't go back," whispered as she lowered her head. I noticed my hands were attempting to wrap around her. I gasped as I made my hands push her away.

"I won't cancel it. Stop the waterworks and calm down," I said. I walked into my room and locked the door. My body slid down across the door. My face felt a little warmer than usual. What were my arms doing before?

What was going before though?

Chelsea seemed as if she was ready to break down in front of me. I looked to my jacket, it was stained with drops from her tears. What happened at the islands that made her like this?

* * *

_Chelsea's Point of View_

How embarrassing. I never hated showing people the weak side of me but when it comes to Vaughn, I simply break down. I hate myself for even liking that idiot. What did I ever see in him? Sure he has a nice appearance and all but personality wise, he's rotten to the core. The only soft side I saw from him was when he asked me out. The memory seemed like a thousand needles piercing into my heart.

What the fuck did I see in him?

* * *

"_I don't need your pity. I'm getting married," I roared at him. Vaughn seemed surprised by my sudden appearance but then his face relaxed to his usual blunt face._

"_You're getting married, really?" he said with a bland smirk. _

"_Chelsea, you're getting married? To who?" Julia asked surprised._

"_To Will," I said to Julia. I threw a glare at Vaughn. "The next time I'll see you will be on my wedding day. I can't wait to see you there." I gave him a fake sweet smile. My eyes stung and my breathing went heavy. I ran out of the store and I continued to run. Every time I breathed in my heart began to burn more. _

_To be honest, I didn't want it to end like that. I would've at least wanted to be friends. That way we can have a simple short conversation on few days he's here. I refuse to cry. I won't cry over an idiot like him. I have to try to keep a smile. _

_I remember my parents would always tell me my smile is a gift. It has the power to make anyone's day more special. But when I'm unhappy and angry, it affects people negatively. _

_My muscles refused to cooperate with me. I feel as if my hearts broken into a million pieces. When I tried to pick up the pieces they seemed so sharp and painful. They pierced into my hands creating scratches. These scratches will eventually turn into scars that will stay with me until the end._

I felt so bad when I was rude to Will. He didn't do anything wrong. This angry feeling felt so ugly. I should go say sorry to him. But how should I say it? Should I be casual about it or sincerely sorry?

I began to ponder on the same barrel I sat on before.

* * *

_Will's Point of View_

I remember whenever my sister would talk about her crushes. She would always talk about how sweaty she'd become whenever she saw that lucky boy. Sometimes she couldn't even control her actions or words. Could it be I like Chelsea? That's absurd. If I were to fall in love with someone it would be someone sexy and has a similar status to mine.

I tried hard to brush these feelings away but they kept creeping back up. They were like the waves. They would roar back and forth, pounding on the sand with every return.

**Bad ending to a chapter I know. Sorry. I really wanted to finish this chapter before I do my cram school homework. I hope you like it! By the way, since this is a Chelsea and Will story, you have to expect some corny stuff coming up soon. Maybe not in the next chapter but soon! Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

Perverted Prince

Chapter 14

_Chelsea's Point of View_

I felt the moonlight's gleam onto my tingling skin. The ocean was softly humming a soothing lullaby. My arms and head hung over the cold steel railing. I heard the door creak and I turned my head.

"Will?" I mused. "You're still awake?" I tiled my head slightly as it now rested on the railing. The prince scoffed as he rolled his blue eyes.

"I have to make sure you don't fall off the boat again," he jeered.

I shrugged my lazy shoulders. Is he going to keep saying that and hold it against me? It's getting pretty old now. Well he is a snotty rich kid, there's no way he would listen or care about what I ask.

"Get inside, now. I think…" he hesitated. I looked at him as my eyebrow cocked. Since when was he unsure and insecure? He's usually so blunt and straightforward that it hurts. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and walked towards him.

"Good night," I mumbled under my breath as I stepped into the room.

"What's up with you?" he asked softly but within hearing distance.

I dropped onto the bed, Will's bed to be exact. Not that I cared really. If he thinks of doing anything perverted to me I'll just threaten to cancel the fake engagement. Not that I can break it anyway but it doesn't hurt to try.

"_Stupid. Why did you ask her to be your girlfriend then?" _

"_I don't know. I guess pity?"_

There was a sharp pain in my stomach. It hurts. I sighed; this is going to be a long night. By tomorrow we'll reach Will's home.

"_Hey Will," I asked as I played with his bed's pillow. He shot a look at me and then closed his eyes. "What?" His tone seemed impatient and annoyed. I held back a pout and a glare._

"_What's your home like? You know, your mansion" _

_He stayed silent for a few moments. "I wouldn't call it my home. It's just somewhere I was forced to live. That's all."_

_I opened my mouth but slowly closed it. Even though this conversation didn't last long, I felt I shouldn't have dragged it on more. _

I wonder what his parents are like. Are they kind and care about the unfortunate? Or are they snobby and bathe in money?

"_Will," I said as I washed my hands. _

_He groaned as he placed his hands onto a table and began to tap them with rhythm. He seemed to become more and more impatient by each tap._

"_Can I ask you something?"_

_Tap._

"_Waste of a question. What do you want to know now?"_

_Tap._

"_What are you parents like? I mean are they nice? Will they hate me?" I began to dry my hands with a soft towel with the letter W encrusted onto it. _

_Tap!_

_I jumped as he slammed his fist onto the table. He had lowered his face so he saw the ground._

"_Don't talk about them. Don't worry. You'll do fine." He gripped his fingers and left the room. _

He doesn't have a good relationship with his parents, does he? What did they do that made him resent them so much? Could it be because of…

I stood up on the bed and laughed awkwardly at myself.

"There's no way it could be because of her! It was all an accident, it wasn't their fault…It wasn't their fault that-"

"Chelsea, stop talking to yourself. It's creepy and weird. Just like your personality," Will suddenly interrupted. I said nothing and tucked myself into his warm blankets.

"What are you doing in_ my _bed?" he demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up," I mumbled. "I'm tired." I grabbed the covers and pulled it over my head. He said nothing and turned off the lights.

"Good night," I said, glad to know I was victorious.

* * *

"Wake up…" A voice called out to me. I stretched my arms and legs across the bed and with my eyes still closed I managed to mumble the words, "Five more minutes mom."

"Who are you calling your mom?" The voice demanded, sounding angry. My body shot up and I managed to crack open my eyes to see Will glaring down at me.

"Ah! A demon!" I shouted as I threw the blankets away. What kind of person throws the blankets away from a monster?

"Shut your mouth. We're here," he said as he left the room.

"Will wait!" I called out. "Shouldn't I get changed or freshed up?"

There was no answer from Will. I guess he didn't care at all. I huddled to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and I attempted to tame my bird nest of a head.

"Are you ready? If not I'll just leave without you," he said impatiently. I hastily ran out of the bathroom and dashed to the front of the yacht. I saw Will waiting impatiently on land. I analyzed the land only to see he lived on an island.

"You live on an island?" I exclaimed as I hurried towards him. He simply nodded at me as he turned around and followed a concrete path. He must've felt just at home…

We followed the road, passing through a lush hedge maze, vast colorful gardens, a snow white bridge, and…

"A river? You have your own river? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. ..We're almost there. Just a few more steps."

I raised my head to see a large white house. There was a large drive through protected by a spikey yet posh black fence.

"This…is your house?" I gaped.

"Are you going to not believe me that I used to live here?" Will demanded. I gulped as I saw his angered face, he had a vein sticking out. Somebody has anger problems. I only asked a few questions anyways. Besides anyone would be in disbelief, it's crazy to imagine people can live a luxurious life.

I sighed as I zipped my mouth. As we came to the front of the gates, Will talked to the security guard.

"You have a sec-" I quickly shut my mouth as he shot a glare at me.

"Mr. William, you're back?" The guard asked as he bowed to him. He pressed a button and the gates began to open. It seemed as if I saw a light as bright as the sun.

"Come on. Let's go and meet my _parents_." He said with emphasis on parents. There was a lump on my throat. Together we walked inside.

* * *

"Hello. My name is Chelsea. I'm very pleased to meet you," I said as I bowed to his parents who were both seated on a loveseat.

Will stood straight as he looked his parents at their eyes.

His father was clapping happily and his cheeks were red. He was dressed in a clean white suit with a blood red pocket hankie sticking out in his shirt pocket. His wife on the other hand had been sneering at me and repeatedly looked at me from head to toe. She was clothed in in a maroon ruffled collared shirt. She also wore white trousers. Around her neck she wore a diamond necklace. Her blue eyes kept eyeing me as if she was in disgust.

I gulped as I adjusted my eyes to look at Will.

"This is my _fiancé,_" he introduced. I cupped my hands together and gave them a sweet smile.

"It's great to finally meet you again, Chelsea. We haven't properly met each other. I am Curtis Regison. This is my wife,"

The woman stopped her husband as she placed her hands on her lap quickly, creating a loud noise.

"Honey, I can introduce myself. My name is Violet Regison." She said in an elegant voice with her eyes closed. Then she flashed them open and threw a look of disgust at Will.

"William, I do not approve of this marriage. She must not even love you. She's probably aiming for our money like every other poor people out there."

Will's eyebrows twitched as he attempted to keep a calm face.

"But mother. Wasn't it _your_ idea for me to move to Sunny Islands to meet a woman who will love me for who I am? And I have accomplished that. If you do no acknowledge our love for each other then we do not require your blessing." He explained to his mother. She didn't flinch at any of his words and then darted her eyes at me.

"Why would you want someone like her? What about that singer that resides there?" she mused with piercing eyes.

How does she know Lanna?

"If only there were more girls like our Sabrina living there, instead of those of the country." She jeered. "All of them probably never had a decent education." I felt my vein pop and my blood boil.

"Who are you to judge someone without meeting them? You can insult me but you can't insult my friends," I shouted as I clenched my hands. I felt my nails dig into my skin. Will's entire family had their eyes opened wide and a shock look over took their face.

There was a lump in my throat and I slowly gulped. What did I just do?

**I noticed the beginning was very poetic. I felt so…moody rereading it. Hope you liked this chapter. Testing is finally over! Hip hip, HOORAY! I hope I passed all of them OTL if I mess up then…Q n Q. Me screwed. **

**We finally met Will's parents, well both of them. His mom is such a b=**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Chapter 15

Perverted Prince

Chapter 15

_Chelsea's Point of View_

Did I seriously just scream at her? What if she sues me and sends me to jail? They probably have a dungeon in this castle of theirs. Wouldn't that be illegal though? But isn't offending someone with such high class like her illegal? It probably isn't but still! I messed up big time! She's glaring at me right now. What do I do?

I gulped as I she slowly stood up from her seat. Is she going to kick me? I froze when I saw her raise her hands. Is she going to slap me? I began to stress when Will's mother brought her hands together.

"I have never met anyone like you,"

I quickly shielded my head with my hands. "I'm sorry. Please don't throw me into your dungeon!" I pleaded as I shut my eyes. I waited in the uncomfortable darkness, awaiting the pain.

"You pass,"

I blinked my eyes opened to see a smile grace on Violet's face.

"What?" I mumbled.

I jolted as I heard Curtis release a booming laugh that seemed to eco in the marble encased room. "I'm glad to see you passed, Chelsea. Well done. Well done indeed." Will also nodded approvingly at me. Violet elegantly sat down and smoothed her clothes. What's going on? Am I forgetting something?

"I don't mean to be rude but what's going on?" I asked nervously.

"You see, Violet always wanted to test William's wife-to-be. But he never showed any interest in his suitors. All of the girls he brought home were never because of love," Curtis explained as Violet nodded occasionally.

"My_ dear_ mother is an author who writes for the romance genre. You might have heard of her novel called Under the Palm Tree "

My eyes began to twinkle. "You wrote that? I thought the author's name was Lorraine Jones." I questioned. She nodded. "That's my pen name."

"It was an amazing story. I felt so sad when Kelly had to leave Wes at the end of the summer." I praised Violet with enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you liked it. Would you like to read the rough draft of my next novel, Stare at the Pendellum"

I nodded my head furiously. She grinned as she led me into her study.

* * *

My eyes quickly skimmed through the pile of papers. I felt my heart thump, my skin creep, and my eyes stung. Her writing seemed to grip me. The rough draft wasn't even done but I seemed so touched. When I read the last sentence I handed Violet back the papers. "How was it?"

"It was good…no great. Wait no, amazing! No…It was beautiful…It was superb." I began to jumble up my words. She smiled. "I'm glad to finally meet one of my fans." I looked at her. How did she never meet her fans? I heard she went to book signings.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked politely. She nodded then shook her head. "No need for the formalities. Just think we're already family." I bit my lip and anxiously nodded.

"What were you testing me for?"

Violet then shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted to see if you were one of those boring nervous girls. Those that suck up to those of a higher rank. I'm glad to see you passed. I was expecting to you to be one of those kiss ups since you're a farmer and I'm from a prestigious family."

I smiled, not knowing whether it was an insult or compliment.

Then she winked at me. "I also wanted to act like I was in one of my novels. You know in Lonely Camellia, Micheal loved to test Joyce."

I can't believe someone as playful as her gave birth to an ice cold boy like Will. Where did Will get his attitude from? Curtis was stern at first but he also seems easy going. Where did Will get his attitude from?

There was a light knocking on the door behind us. I turned around to see a young man wearing a black suit. He had cinnamon colored hair and eyes. Is he a butler?

"Miss Regison, Miss Victoria will be arriving from the hospital tommorow." The boy said as he bowed to Violet. He raised his head and noticed my presence. "Hello. You must be Master Will's fiancé. I wish the two of you the best." I said nothing and nodded at him. He gave me a light smile and turned to Violet.

"Would you and Miss Chelsea like anything to drink?" the butler asked his master.

Violet turned to me. "Would you like anything?" I silently shook my head. "I'm fine." She nodded and then looked at the boy's direction. "We're fine, thank you Lucas. When Victoria arrives tomorrow tell her to come see me."

Lucas nodded and bowed before leaving the room. My eyes were glued onto him even after he was out of sight. My mind had trailed off just like her left.

"…sea…Chelsea…" I turned my head to the voice.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be in a daze. Should I call Lucas back to get you some tea?" She asked me and seemed concerned. I shook my head and began to explore her study.

* * *

_Will's Point of View_

"You did well today," I praised Chelsea as I entered her room. My mother had given her a room especially next to mine. Chelsea said nothing and smoothed out the silk pink pajamas my mother had bought for her during the day.

I began to snicker as I remembered Chelsea thinking we had a dungeon. She was really silly today.

"Will…" she said as she gazed out of a glass window which showed the entire maze and garden. "Hm?" I asked.

"How long will it take? You know, this act. This lie. How much longer do we have to do this?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Are you already giving up? It hasn't even been a week." I mused, hoping she wouldn't give up. "Not really. I just want this over with. When will the wedding take? I want to hurry up and get it over with." She began.

I sighed impatiently. "Don't worry. I'll tell my parents to speed up the wedding so we can divorce a week later."

She said nothing and slipped into her bed. "Good night," I said as I flicked the lights off and began to close the door. There was no reply and I closed the door.

**For those of you who don't know yet, I've been thinking of a ChelseaxVaughn story. I plan on adding Will into it and he will still be his devilish self. But Chelsea _will_ be with Vaughn. I'm not sure if I will write it or not. It's currently on my waiting list (pretty much meaning I'm still thinking about whether I should write it or not ) This is for all of you reviewers asking me to make it a Vaughn story, well its too late now but still! Check out my profile for more information on it!**

**EDIT**

**I have already published the first chapter! Check it out? o u o**


	16. Chapter 16

Perverted Prince

Chapter 16

_Will's Point of View_

"Willy!" a voice rang. I lowered the book I was reading to see Victoria smiling happily with the Iron Man doll held tightly in her thin arms, behind her was Lucas. Victoria quickly ran towards me and jumped onto my bed.

"I feel so much better! It must be because of the Iron Man doll!" she squealed. I laughed as I pat her head lovingly. She beamed at the feeling of my hand on her head. "By the way, I heard from Lulu that you're going to get married." I nodded then snickered at _Lulu_ who was standing at the foot of my door.

"Master Will and Miss Victoria, your mother would like to speak to both of you in the den." Lucas then spoke. I gave him a smirk then stepped off my bed with Victoria following behind me.

* * *

"Victoria, this is Chelsea. You met her before didn't you?" my father introduced. Chelsea was flustered and wasn't dressed in her usual clothes. Instead of her orange jacket and yellow shirt she wore a pale yellow blouse. Her jeans were replaced with a white skirt. I guess my mom brought her onto one of her famous shopping sprees. I shifted my head to Victoria who was in awe as she stared at Chelsea. Her eyes began to sparkle.

"Is she going to be Willy's wife?" she exclaimed. Chelsea's face erupted at the end of the sentence. Her sea blue eyes had widened and they were facing the ground. She arranged her eyes at Chelsea's hands, then her face transformed into a pout. Victoria faced me and tugged on the bottom of my jacket. "I can't wait until you get married to her," Victoria smiled. "She'll be the perfect wife!" Chelsea blushed into an even darker shade of red. Her eyebrows shifted uncomfortably and she began to shake. Victoria noticed her awkwardness quickly. She stepped towards Chelsea and placed her hand on her forehead. "Are you okay? Do you need an aspirin?"

Chelsea shook her head but thanked her for caring. My mother called a maid. "Draw them a bath and help them relax." The maid followed her order and guided Chelsea and Victoria out of the room. I was left alone with my parents.

I hate being around them. After all, they made me leave Victoria when she needed me most.

"If you'll excuse me, I would like to go to my room, for I have business to attend to." I excused myself as I stepped away from my parents and toward the door. They both looked at each other and then nodded. "William, don't forget you and Chelsea will have to meet up with the wedding planner in a few hours. I will call Lucas to get both of you," my mother reminded me. I threw them a fake smile before I left the room.

I closed the door behind me and sighed in relief. I guess I do have to thank my parents a _little_ bit, I got to be away from them for a nice period of time. I saw Lucas carrying a tray of breakfast. He bowed lightly and then began to laugh. We both chuckled together.

"I still can't get over the fact you have to bow to me. It's just too funny," I laughed at Lucas. He smirked at me. "Don't think I'm enjoying calling you _Master _Will. Here is your breakfast for today."

"Let's eat together at the garden."

Lucas grinned and we both began to walk.

* * *

Lucas has been my best friend for years. His father used to be one of our best chefs but he died tragically out of nowhere. He was always smiling and sneaking a piece of cake for me when I was young. Since he was with our family for so long, it seemed as if he was family. So it was only normal for him to bring his son in when he divorced with his wife. Lucas was very quiet at first and didn't seem to enjoy my company. I, on the other hand, adored his presence. It was nice to have another boy my age in my house.

"_William, this is Lucas. He is Chef Larry's son. He will be living with us from now on from," My father introduced. I saw a boy with chocolate hair and a reddened face. He seemed so afraid, I couldn't put my finger on it, but he was intimidated. I wasn't sure why. I stepped forward causing Lucas to jump back. I pulled out my hand to him. "I'm William but call me Will." Lucas's face reddened and his eyes did the same, he looked like he was going to cry. _

"_Lucas, he won't bite. He is a very kind boy," Larry explained and cooed. Lucas's tense shoulder began to calm down. He became a little less reserved and showed me his hand. I grabbed his clammy hands causing him to jump, again. I shook it slowly so he can keep up with our friendship._

"_I'm Lucas," he whispered. It's going to be hard to be friends with someone so reserved but it'll all be worth it at the end._

* * *

"_What do you mean Lucas has to work as a butler?" I demanded as I slammed my foot on the marbled tile._

"_Calm down William. It is Larry's wish that Lucas works as thanks of some sort." My father explained. I clenched my fists. How dare he say Lucas's father's name. An image of Lucas cupping his face and whimpering after he heard of the news appeared in my mind. _

"_Why does Lucas have to work? He was never a bother and doesn't need to pay back anything!" I shouted. I looked like a child crying in a candy store as I repeatedly stomped my feet. "William, listen to us," my mother commanded. I bit my bottom lip as I felt it shiver. "It was Chef Larry's wish that Lucas works as thanks. Do you want to just throw that wish away?" She asked intently. _

_I slowly shook my head. "You better not be mean to him!" I ran out of the room and slammed the door behind me. I quickly ran to Lucas who was holding neat folded clothes. My eyes widened as i saw the clothes. _

_Lucas noticed how stressed I was about this sudden change. "Don't worry Will. We'll still have a lot of fun even when I'm a butler. Besides, it's what my dad wanted."_

* * *

"That was a great breakfast," I stretched against the tree. Lucas nodded as he rested on the tree too. "You know Chelsea right?" Lucas asked suddenly. I nodded. "What about my _fiancé?"_

"You don't have to lie around me," Lucas pointed out. I blinked and looked at him. "How did you know?" I asked surprised. "I'm your best friend, give me credit. Besides, she's really cute."

"What do you mean she's cute?" I jeered.

"I mean she's pretty, calm down. I'm not in the slight bit interested in her," he said. "But I know you are."

My eyebrows twitched and within a second I began to redden. What the hell?

"Aha! I'm right!" Lucas began to laugh as he pointed to my flustered face. I sneered at him as he tried to erase the red. "What the hell is going on in your head?" I asked.

"Your pathetic lie about Chelsea. Just tell her you like her," Lucas said.

"What are you talking about? What am I lying about other than the fact we're pretended to love each other?"

"You _like_ her!" Lucas exclaimed. I gulped when he put emphasis on 'like'. "No I don't! Besides, you don't have any proof."

"And you don't even have a wedding ring for her! I don't need proof or anything. I'm your best friend, I just know this kind of stuff." He pointed out smoothly. I gulped when I looked at my naked ring finger. How could I have forgotten the proof of love in a marriage? Thank god my parents didn't notice that yet.

"I'll buy the ring soon. There just weren't any jewelers near the island."

Lucas scoffed at me. "You have Master Regis and Miss Sabrina living on the island. Remember they have a mining company? Obviously they have diamonds, stupid."

"Shut it, Lulu!"

"Don't call me that. Only Victoria gets to call me that."

"So?"

Lucas sighed as he ruffled his bangs. "You know what, never mind. You guys will need a ring for your _wedding _right?" he said. I eyed him and nodded.

"Why don't you go ring shopping with her? It'll boost up your relationship!"

I rolled my eyes.

Maybe we should go to the jewelers at the mall. No, that would be too cheap. How about the one in Mineral Town? No. What about the one in Korea? Chelsea would freak out if I bought a ring that far away. She almost fell off of a boat, what would happen on a plane? I'll just get a diamond from Uncle Regis and a custom ring. That would be nice, I think she'll like that. When should we go?

I seriously _need_ to get a ring for Chelsea, and soon.

* * *

Chelsea's Point of View

"That was a refreshing bath!" I said as I began to tousle my damp hair.

Victoria nodded as she had her hair being brushed by a maid. I was shocked. It seems as if she is royalty and doesn't need to lift a finger. "Yep it was," Victoria said cheerfully. She noticed how I was struggling on my tangled hair. "Would you like to have your hair brushed by Nicki too?"

I shook my head no as I continued to dry my hair. I can't get used to this royalty, after all I don't belong here.

"Chelsea, where's the ring?" Victoria suddenly asked. Nicki's attention moved from Victoria's silky hair to me. I looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

She hastily grabbed my hand and shoved it towards my face. "The wedding ring? Where is it?" she asked hastily. Her eyes looked wild causing me to flinch. My eyes rolled over to my finger. I gulped. We totally forget the wedding ring.

* * *

**This took forever, I'm sorry! I was hanging out with friends because many are leaving and my mom threw cram school at me. Then I got band. This is going to be a busy summer. I'll try my best to keep up with the updates. For those of you who don't know, check out my new ChelseaxVaughn story! **

**I never planned on making Lucas a rival. He's more of a cupid for the couple. When I made him, I kept thinking he looked like Mark. Whenever he comes up, just imagine Mark in a butler suit. ; u ;**


	17. Chapter 17

Perverted Prince

Chapter 17

_Chelsea's Point of View_

Will and I were seated on a love seat next to a wedding planner and Will's mother. Curtis would've been there but he had 'business to attend to'.

"So you want it to be held at the garden outside. When would you like the wedding?" The wedding planner asked as she adjusted her glasses which were slipping off her nose. She seemed very into her work and was writing down almost every word that was uttered from our mouths.

"As soon as possible. My dear and I want to be married as soon as possible," Will said smoothly and then cupped my hand. His pheromones were turned on and the wedding planner began to turn her attention to Will. Her glasses were slipping more than usual and she didn't even bother to correct it. Violet seemed irked by the _professional_ wedding planner. She kept giving me looks: from Will who had sparkles emanating from her to the wedding planner with hearts in her eyes.

I was shocked, dumbstruck, my mouth was hanging, but not by the fact she's all over my _fiancé, _but that I actually saw Will 'in action'. Well I guess you could say I was bothered by this too. But it interested me how he didn't even seem to be trying and she was all over him. Now I'm annoyed. My eyebrows began to furrow as I watched the smitten woman. Even if this is all fake, he's my fiancé. Wait…what in the world am I saying?

I was so focused and confused I didn't even notice Will glancing at me.

How come Will doesn't even have to break a sweat and he has all the girls! I almost broke my neck trying to warm Vaughn's chunk of ice for a heart, even other people who I will not name. Vaughn, I don't want to think about what happened before. But now that I think more into it, I'm grateful for Vaughn and what he did. After all he-

"Excuse me, I was told you were a professional. I cannot stand this anymore. You are paying no attention to your clients but instead my future daughter-in-law's fiancé," Violet stood up from her chair, obviously frustrated. I thought I saw a dragon for a second. Her anger could've split the marble floor. I jumped on the soft maroon love seat. But I was grateful, she made the wedding planner stop gawking at my fiancé.

What am I going on about? He doesn't even belong to me. None of this is real.

The wedding planner apologized and returned to her old professional self. "Please excuse me, Ms. Regison." She then pulled out a laptop from her leather bag. She began to click some keys before showing us the screen.

"You said you would like the wedding as soon as possible. I require a specific date so would a month and a half be fine? It could be on Spring 15th." The wedding planner inquired. Violet nodded in approval. "That would be perfect!" I said in false delight. Wait, Spring 15th? Then that means I would have to miss her birthday! But…she probably doesn't want to see me.

"Here are some flowers commonly used in weddings during the spring."

We began to discuss 'important' things, like the decoration, what kind of lights, and the carpet of the church. We have to do all of this stuff for one day and it's not even for true love! I felt so tired and I tried my best to hold back my yawns. My back relaxed into the seat.

I bet Will's thinking I'm screwing up the plan just by acting not interested. In fact, he even told me. "Chelsea, _dear,_ please pay more attention. After all, this is _our wedding_" he put extra emphasis on 'our wedding'. My cheeks had reddened by the end of his sentence. I tried to erase the red but I was failing. I gave him a reassuring smile but really I didn't want to have any part in this. This isn't my real wedding. It's a lie.

Then it hit me.

How did Will have so much interest? I remember when I was trying to become closer with him back on the islands; he didn't give a speck of his attention to me. Who knew he could have so much interest into something. I guess people really do change, I thought it was just a line used over and over again in corny romance movies. But then again, this could all be a petty act he's putting up for his mother.

What would it be like? Planning every nook and cranny of my wedding? What color would the dress be? Would it be traditional? Would it be big or small? Would it be outside? I'd probably be all giddy and excited, clinging onto my future husband's arm and pointing at pictures. Will's probably hoping for me to act like that and Violet's expecting me to act like that. It's hard lying especially since I really want this moment to be real.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm just tired from the night before. Victoria kept me up all night." I lied, well most of it was true. Victoria did keep me up. She kept questioning me about the ring and where I was 'hiding' it. She was so obsessed with my nude ring finger.

Victoria finally stopped pestering me when I told her I was keeping it safe until the wedding day. That was a lie I'm going to use from now on. How could Will forget the ring? Stupid idiot! Then again, I forgot it too. What would it be like having an engagement ring hugging my finger? I'd probably stare at it every second of every day.

"Chelsea, if you would like, we can continue this on another day," Will suggested and then looked at the wedding planner who jolted. "Would that be fine with you?"

"O-Of course! Would tomorrow at 10 be okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure Chelsea would be feeling better and more lively by then," Violet answered.

She began to scramble for her things. She quickly left the room and said farewell to us, blushing when she looked at Will. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Violet released a loud sigh filled with discomfort.

"Well, one thing's for sure, she inspired me for a new character," she stretched her arms and then smoothed out her dress. "Chelsea, get a lot of rest for the next meeting. Feel better."

I smiled and thanked her. "I'll help you to your room," Will offered. He gave me smile but I could see the rage he was hiding, he even had a vein showing. My eyes widened in horror and dozens of drops of liquid began to slip down my face. I don't have time to be scared. I have to ask him something important.

* * *

_Will's Point of View_

I closed the door behind me as Chelsea dropped on her bed.

"What the hell was that acting?" I demanded as soon as my hands let go of the door knob. Chelsea seemed quiet and was shaking. I saw a drop of sweat drop down her flustered cheek. "I'm sorry, was I too loud?" I said uncomfortably. Chelsea looked at me in the eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. I just had a lot on my mind," she explained to me. My eyebrow rose as I saw her playing with her thumbs bashfully.

"I don't know how to say this but you forgot something really important…"

Don't tell me she noticed right now too!

"You forgot two things. Actually, we both forgot it!" She exclaimed. Two things? I know I forgot about the ring but what else did I forget? Was it about Arthur? I haven't really spent a lot of time with him since I got back.

"Did I forget about Arthur?"

"Stupid! You forgot one of your most important person's birthday!"

"Victoria's birthday? Arthur's birthday? They're both in the summer." I guessed.

Chelsea looked frustrated and as if she wanted to rip me in half. Her eyes reminded me of Lanna when I insulted her voice. "How could you forget Sabrina's birthday?" she exclaimed.

"Sabrina? She's not my most important person. She's just my cousin, that's all." I answered casually. Chelsea's mouth was gaped and her face expression looked crushed, as if all of her crops were destroyed in a summer storm. "Wasn't Sabrina special to you? At the islands? You were so protective of her. You wouldn't let her near any of the guys." She asked hastily.

I began to ponder. I did do that before but it didn't mean anything.

"You could say I was using her as a substitute." I began. "I didn't only do it at the islands, I did it a lot before at home when Victoria was at the hospital"

"Why?" Chelsea's eyes and face was reddening.

"She looked just like Victoria and she reminded me of her. Their resemblance is uncanny. Their hair color, eye color, even their skin color, it all looked alike. Victoria is my most precious person after all. Why do you want to know all of this stuff anyways?" I asked.

She stood up from the bed. "You don't just go around leading someone on like that!"

"Don't just go ahead and yell at me. Do you know who I am?" I retorted at her.

"All I know is that you're a spoiled jerk who doesn't care about anyone's feelings but yours. And I don't want to learn any more than that. Simply knowing this makes me want to throw up!"

Those words seemed to stab my heart. I've heard rumors about me like that during my stay at Sunny Island but Chelsea never spread anything about me. If she talked about me before, I probably wouldn't have cared at all but now… I feel terrible. I could literally hear my heart being smashed by a hammer and the person wielding it was none other than Chelsea.

I bit the bottom of my lip. I wanted to scream at her and shout at her but another part of me wanted to hug her and say sorry over and over again. My body didn't listen to any of my thoughts and simply stayed quiet.

"And…I'm here…with you," Chelsea began to whimper as if she just realized something important. What's so bad about being with me?

"I-I can't do this anymore. What you said was unforgivable!" Chelsea grabbed her head and her hair began to become messy and tangled. She looked confused; she appeared as if she wanted to cry from all of this confusion. My body finally reacted and I hurried over to Chelsea and wrapped my arms around her, trying to calm her down. She seemed as if she was going crazy.

"I can't do this anymore. Will…"she mumbled as she slowly released her hair. "I…can't marry you." I heard her gulp near the end.

"We're not even getting married. It's all a lie, remember?"

"No! I can't even pretend to be married to you."

The air became stale and her skin grew cold. "I'm going to leave, tomorrow. I don't care about Vaughn anymore. I just want to go home."

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. This time, there weren't two sides, there was only one. I didn't want her leave.

"Can you find someone who can drive the yacht back to Sunny Island? Maybe during the night?" she asked. I said nothing. Chelsea made her way towards the door. "I'm counting on you. You also forgot the rings."

When she shut her door I felt as if she left me, making my heart empty and hollow. She was like the missing color in a painting, the last missing piece in a jigsaw puzzle. But now she was gone. I lost that color, the last piece. I finally realized it, at the end, at the worst time.

I'm in love with Chelsea.

* * *

_Chelsea's Point of View_

My hand refused to let go of the door knob. I wanted to run back in and say 'I'm sorry!' but I couldn't. I was betraying Sabrina by simply staying in this house. I wanted to either walk back in and apologize or walk away and never look back. I don't know which one to do. I blinked my eyes repeatedly, trying to hold back the tears. My hand finally released and it dropped down on to my side. My legs felt like gelatin. I couldn't move. I felt them letting go and my body slipped down across the door. My tears sneaked out and ran down my face.

I really don't want to go but I don't want to hurt Sabrina. If she finds out that the guy she cherishes was only using her as a substitute for his ill sister…she'd be crushed, broken, scarred forever. I can't do that.

She probably found out already, that Will and I were planning to get _married._ Is she furious? Betrayed? Sad? I can't do anything to get her friendship back, that I'm sure. But all I can do is simply stay away from the person she loves. I know very well Will won't return her love but still, this is all I can do.

But…

I was starting to like him too, maybe even more. I don't want to say good bye. I want to get married, even if it is all fake! I want him to kiss me at the altar, to promise to be with me no matter what life throws at us, to simply love me.

Besides, even if I do go back, he probably wouldn't give me a glance. He must be furious I'm ruining his plan.

I'm sorry Will, please forgive me because…

I love you.

**Yay 4****th**** of July! I had no cram school today! Rejoice! I'm hungry…bleh. Review! Special thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry it's short. I really wanted to update and I have homework to do.**

**Finally they admit their feelings! Took 17 chapters but they did it! A lot of drama in here, I'm thinking I should change the category for this story. Hope you liked it. I hope it wrote it well. I'm sorry it's corny they both realized their feelings at the same time but I felt like it was right. **

**Xealvi- they're just a silly couple like that XD**

**Naty17- ; A ; I really shouldn't get any thanks. Reviews make me so happy and I'm really grateful people take their time to review :D. My birthday is on Aug 28.**


	18. Chapter 18

Perverted Prince

Chapter 18

Chelsea's Point of View

I had a dream last night.

It was a nightmare…at first.

I dreamed that I was standing at the altar, dressed in the finest silk, with a bouquet of flowers gripped in my gloved hands. I stared forward and saw a white door. There were rows of empty velvet seats. The red carpeted aisle had petals of roses scattered across the floor. Although I was all alone, I began to wonder if I was left alone at the altar. The thought made the room change into a horror movie.

The cream walls were now a dull gray with peeling wallpaper. The seats were now thrown across the room, some dangling outside some windows, the petals transformed into decaying petals, before turning into ashes and being thrown by the wind.

I couldn't control the sudden change and I threw my bouquet towards the door. My body curled up into a ball and my tears streamed down along with my makeup. My eyes enlarged when I noticed my dress was slowly turning into black. I released a screech and took another glace at the room. The change was still occurring. The paint was peeling before my eyes and the wall even began to crack. The one thing that didn't change was the door. It was still a glossy black.

Suddenly, it all stopped. The wind stopped blowing, the paint stopped chipping, and I stopped sobbing. The door began to slowly opened, allowing cracks of light to brighten the room. My heart throbbed as I saw Will standing, dressed in a pure white suit. His golden hair was more tamed than it usually was. His sapphire eyes were emanating shines.

Will began to walk towards me to my dismay.

'Stay away', I had said as I tried to cover my mascara smeared face. My hair was a mess. Will ignored my comment and continued to walk towards me. My eyes were opened large, revealing fearful blue eyes.

When he was in front of me, he was looking down on me. He had a soothing smile which seemed to calm me down, for I was still on my knees.

'I'm ugly, go away!' I pleaded, cupping my tattered gloves to my face. Will slowly moved my hands away from my face. My tear stained face was face to face to his angelic face.

'You're not ugly, you're beautiful,' he told me. My heart began to run miles. His words caused a smile to grace across my lips. He helped me up and pulled me in for an embrace.

'I love you,'

It felt nice to hear him say that, my body relaxed and I slowly returned the hug.

I rested my head on his chest. 'I…love you too,' My eye's closed and my smile wouldn't erase.

* * *

I stared blankly at the mirror, my hair was a fresh bird nest from last night. I was tossing and turning for a majority of the night. My eyes were swollen and red from all of the crying. The entire night I was regretting being Sabrina's friend, knowing her secret, and pushing Will away. If only life had a rewind button. I would go back and fix everything. But if I did, would I still be at this mansion and by Will's side? Maybe this is for the best.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said bluntly.

Will opened the door and stepped into my room. His face was flustered red. He had bags underneath his tired eyes. He looked like the total opposite from my dream.

"Chelsea, before you leave…Can we do one thing?" he faltered. I knew being with him would my heart ache of regret and yearning. But…if this is the last time we will see each other, we might as well have one more time together.

A painful look replaced my red eyes and I gave him a small grin.

"Sure." I said. Will jolted by my answer. "Let me just get ready."

"Alright."

Will had a faint smile and nodded. He stepped out of the room and lightly closed the door behind him.

As soon as he left, the red burned in my cheeks. I'm glad I didn't have to show him this face. Since this is my last day with him, I might as well dress nicely. I looked into my wardrobe and stared in awe at the long line of clothes. I grabbed a random one and noticed it still had the tag on it.

"20000G?" I exclaimed.

I remember Violet, I mean Will's mother taking me on a shopping trip. I didn't pay much attention, I was staring at how the fancy the store was. They had a fountain, chandelier, everything!

I can't wear such fancy and expensive clothing! I should've paid more attention and persuaded her to buy me clothes from a small store. But… I don't want these to be a waste.

I began to search for the most inexpensive outfit. All I could find was white lacy tunic which was only 1000G less than the other shirt. I also found a floral print skirt.

When I put them on, I felt like I was someone else. I began to put on makeup. I usually don't wear it but when I was in the city, it was a daily task. As for my hair I simply tied it into a large brown bun.

I wanted to grab my rucksack but I'll be stared at for the mismatch of style. Instead I managed to find a pink bag with a large ribbon on the front.

Would Will think that I'm cute?

I can't think like that…after all, I'd be betraying Sabrina that way.

* * *

"What took you so long? I mean…You look nice," Will jumbled up his words when he saw me. I looked at him oddly. "Sorry, I was getting ready." I explained.

"Come on. Let's go," Will said as he brought me to a car. He opened up the front door and I hesitantly sat in. He walked around and sat in the passenger seat. Will started the car and began to drive smoothly.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to go ring shopping," Will said. I watched as his cheeks become red.

"Why are we going ring shopping? I told you, the whole plan is over,"

"It's going to be used to fool my parents one last time,"

"How?" I asked curiously before I bit the bottom of my lip. I don't want to trick them.

"We're just going to fight and then throw the ring at each other."

"Then you can just buy it yourself. I told you, I don't want to be part of this,"

"I just wanted you to come,"

I said nothing and turned my attention to the trees. My teeth pressed down on my lips. I wanted to apologize.

* * *

"Which ring would you like to see?" The sales clerk asked Will as she gestured her hand to the rings on display.

"Chelsea, you pick the ring," Will offered. I looked at the wide selection of rings. I pointed to plain ring, there was only a small curly design along the silver. "That one." It was normal and nothing fit for the _wife_ of Will, but it sparked my interest.

The woman took it out of the case and handed it to Will. He grabbed my hand, causing me to blush, and smoothly slid the ring along my finger. "Perfect fit." I'm glad it fit.

"We'll take this one," Will said, showing my hand that had the ring to the woman. She smiled as she took out a blue velvet box to put the ring in.

"We are having a promotion right now. For buying a ring, you can pick one gift out of these two." She said as she revealed a small crystal figurine of a star and a hat with many flowers on it.

"Chelsea, you can choose which one you want," Will said. I looked at him and then at the two items before me.

"I'll take the hat," I said. "Is that okay with you?"

Will smiled. Why did he keep smiling? I was expecting him to be glad I'm leaving or at least angered that I was destroying his plan. Will took the hat and placed it on my head, causing me to falter.

"There, it matches your outfit," he looked pleased. I wanted to ask why he was so out of character but I didn't want to ruin it. It was refreshing to see Will kind. Usually he is running his mouth off about people or simply rude.

I stayed by Will's side as he paid for the rings, he chose one as well. I didn't want to hear the amount for the ring, it's probably like 15 million G. Will put the rings safely tucked into his jacket pocket.

"I wish you luck on your marriage," the sales clerk said. Will's eyebrow's furrowed, his cheeks flushed pink, and nodded. I was surprised when I heard her say that. Then my heart dropped and my eyebrows drooped. I had almost forgotten that we weren't going to get married.

It was around 4 when we left the jewelry store and headed back to his car. "Are we going home yet?" I said, trying to have disgust in my voice. Will nodded as he started up the car.

"Did you get the yacht ready for me?" I asked, which came out to sound more of a demand than a question. I gulped at how I sounded.

"Yeah…I got it. We're going there now," Will seemed uneasy, like something was bothering him. The yacht was a long drive away. By the time we reached docks, it was 6:16. The winter sun was beginning to rest along the restless waves. I saw the dark outline of the boat in the angry sky. There wasn't a single source of light on the yacht.

We made our way to the yacht, which was still pitch black.

"Why is there no light?" I mused. Suddenly all I saw was white, orange, and pink. When my eyes adjusted to the sudden change in colors, I stood in awe.

All of the railings of the yacht were hugged by Christmas lights. Almost every nook and cranny of the yacht was dressed in lights. Some parts were bursting with colors it almost blinded me. I looked to my right, left, back and then my front. In front of me was Will, who was kneeling down to me.

No way, he can't possibly…!

He reached into his pocket as I held my breath. Will pulled out the blue velvet box and slowly pulled it open. There I saw the ring I picked out perched gracefully over the soft silk.

"Chelsea, will you…" Will began. Each word seemed to make my eyes sting even more than they already did from the lights. My eyes began to water and I felt the tears trying to push their way out.

"Will you marry me?" Will asked hopefully with his cheeks flushed into a deep crimson. My tears slipped out as my eyes enlarged. I ignored the liquid streaming down my blushing face and bit my bottom lip before I gave him my answer.

**Yay cliff hanger. Now I'm going to die by everyone~ **

**I'm sorry about before. I accidentally posted an edited version of Chapter 17 as Chapter 18. I pressed delete but I still see it…**

**The dream was corny but it's a dream. Give me a break! ; 3 ;**

**I was actually pretty nervous about the previous chapter; it's my first time writing such angst. I'm glad I got positive reviews about it. So thanks to many! I'm surprise I got no reviews hating on Sabrina 'cause, well yeah. **


	19. Chapter 19

Perverted Prince

Chapter 19

Will's Point of View

I held my breath as I started into Chelsea's eyes. It pained me to see her crying. Each second she was silent seemed like decades has passed by. I bit my lip uncomfortably as she exhaled.

"Will, I…I…" she mumbled.

I could barely hear the minute mumbling. My heart was beating rapidly. It was so fierce it seemed to hurt my chest. It was literally going to burst out. I never knew how scary it would be to propose. I've usually been the one being proposed to. But now it was the other way around, I was on the ground, on one knee, holding out an engagement ring, proposing to the girl of my dreams. I tried my very best to keep eye contact with Chelsea but my eyes always averted to the restless sea.

Chelsea's blue eyes seemed to be glisten as the tears slid down her flustered cheeks. She opened her mouth but remained mute. Instead of words, eventually hiccups escaped from her.

"I…I can't marry you…" Chelsea managed to release through many hiccups.

Those four simple words seemed to make my heart so beating. It was quiet other than the sound of Chelsea's strained hiccups. I lowered my head, raised my head a little, and looked at her with pleading eyes. Chelsea looked stressed and flustered. Her eyes were trembling, as if there was something to fear. I felt as if my teeth with going to leave an eternal bruise on my lips. It was truly a stupid idea to propose. I can't blame her, I guess, since I break my fuse easily, act like a snobby brat who only cares about himself, and oblivious to other people's feelings.

After all, who would want to marry a _perverted prince_ like me?

I was still on my knee when Chelsea began to turn around. My gut twisted when I saw her begin to walk away from me. I hastily stood up from my position and headed towards Chelsea. It can't end like this. I at least need and answer!

My hand gripped her shoulder and harshly twirled her around. She winced when she faced me. She tried to slap my hand away. "Will, I already said it. I can't…marry you."

I swallowed and I felt my Adam's apple bob frantically. "I know. I heard you the first time. But at least tell me _why _you can't marry me."

"I can't marry you because..." Her beautiful sea blue eyes strayed away from me once again. Her eyebrows were twitching uncomfortably as if she was hiding something.

"I still love Vaughn."

She's lying. I know it. This can't be the truth. How can you love someone even though they made you go through so much pain? If this is love then why do people go through so much trouble? Then again, I'm doing it too. This pitiful lie hurt but my new found feelings for her didn't falter.

"You're lying," I spat, trying to be a soft as I could. "Just yesterday you told me that you didn't care about Vaughn." My anger was rising like a plane lifting off. I'd rather just hear why she rejected me instead of spitting lies. Chelsea stepped back as lowered her eyebrows.

"I can't marry you because I'm not the right person for you. We're just not right for each other," Chelsea explained as she continued to sob.

If she rejected me for that reason, then why is she crying?

I exhaled as my grip on her shoulder lessened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough, Chelsea."

She shook her head slowly.

"Please forgive me?" I pleaded.

Chelsea looked up to me and gave me a weak smile.

"It is okay, Will."

"I didn't know proposing would cause you so much pain. Don't worry though, I won't do it again. I promise," I said softly.

Her eyes widened and her mouth was agape but she quickly returned to how she was a few moments ago.

"Like I said Will, it's okay…" she mumbled.

"Come on, let's get you back home. I bet Sunny Island's missing you a lot," I said. I'm going to regret letting her go. But I don't want to see her cry again. I walked towards the yacht's control room. I put in the keys and I was about to turn it. Suddenly I saw hands gripping tightly on my arm.

What is Chelsea doing?

"No! I changed my mind. Can I stay for a few more days? Just a few more?" she asked with pleading eyes. I gasped lightly but nodded.

"Sure. It's not like we were kicking you out," I told her.

I wonder what made her suddenly want to change her mind…

* * *

Chelsea's Point of View

We went back home and didn't say a word during the ride back. I never wanted to leave at the beginning but betraying Sabrina was unbearable. It was quiet in the car but in my mind it was blasting loud.

I can't believe he asked to marry me. But I really can't believe I rejected him. I was screaming and mentally punching myself just so I could say no. At least Will knew that I was lying when I said I still loved Vaughn. My feelings for him washed away like the sand on the beach being washed away from the crashing waves. It would be terrible if Will thought I rejected him for someone else. That would be heartbreaking. But I am actually declining his proposal because of Sabrina.

"_Don't worry though, I won't do it again. I promise,"_ Will's words ran through my head repeatedly. It was burned into my mind. He won't _ever_ propose to me again. I gulped and I felt a light lump transforming in my throat. It didn't hurt as much as before.

I remember the previous tight lump in my throat, it burned when I breathed. My tears blurred my vision and I was speechless. Hearing Will asking my hand in marriage, I could repeat that moment over and over again, even if it did hurt.

I dropped on my bed and released a sigh. I wish that Sabrina never liked Will… I can't believe I'm saying this. Love can change you but not always in a good way. I always heard about stories that people who leave their friends for someone they love but end up losing their love in the end. I wouldn't want to sacrifice my friendship with Sabrina for a boy, but I love Will.

There was sudden knocks coming from my door. I stood up from my bed and faced the door. "Come in."

The door slowly creaked open and I gasped as I saw who walked in.

"Sabrina…what are you doing here?" I asked slowly, consumed by shock.

"I was invited by Will's mother to celebrate your engagement, and eventually your wedding, with Will," Sabrina said softly. She refused to look at me in the eye. Her long sleek hair draped her sorrowful violet eyes. This is like my worst nightmare is coming true right in front of my eyes.

"I can't believe that you got engaged to Will. I even told you my secret and…" Sabrina began. My stomach did a complete flip and twist. I hurt Sabrina so much. I gasped when I saw diamond-like tears dripping down her rosy cheeks. "I thought you were my friend," she said in a dark voice.

The lump returned to my throat and throbbed even more than before. I gulped as I tried to fight back the tears but they prevailed and damped my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Sabrina," I sobbed. My fingers ran through my untied hair. My face became red and flustered. My cheeks felt puffy. "I'm so sorry Sabrina…but…"

I couldn't bring myself to say it but the words slipped out.

"I love Will."

Sabrina's violet eyes enlarged. "You love Will?" She asked in disbelief.

I nodded nervously as I tried to wipe away the steaming tears with my arm. "At least let me explain," I pleaded. She reluctantly agreed. I thanked and began the long troublesome story of what happened. I told her everything, how Vaughn admitted he never shared mutual feelings for me, how I got tangled into Will's desire to be with his precious sister, and how he decided to fake a wedding to be with her. I had to tell her that Will was using her as a replacement. I didn't want to but I don't want her to be tricked by Will's fake compassion for her. I even told her when Will proposed to me for real, no strings attached. Everything came out of my mouth in lightning speed, I was afraid she couldn't understand. I slowed down when I told her I rejected it for Sabrina.

To my surprise, Sabrina was tearing so much her glasses were splattered with water. She removed them and began to dry her damp face with her long pink sleeves. "W-Why are you crying?" I said in shock.

"I'm sorry…" Sabrina said. My heart seemed to stop beating for a few seconds. Why is she apologizing to me?

Her tears didn't seem to stop, they continued to fall. Sabrina even gave up on drying them and allowed them to flow freely down her pale face.

She sniffed. "I didn't know that I made you go through that much pain. It must've been nothing compared to how I was feeling. I only like Will but you loved him with all your heart." I stayed silent, afraid to speak.

"I can't imagine it. Rejecting someone you loved for your friend… Chelsea, you were so loyal to me and I couldn't even do the same for you. You loved me so much as a friend that you rejected Will's true proposal," She said in disbelief. Sabrina walked towards me and slowly embraced me.

"I'm so sorry, Chelsea," Sabrina breathed with sorrow, "Please forgive me." I could feel her tears wetting my shoulder and her breath warming my back.

I was shocked, I didn't know what to do. Should I cry? Hug her back? I stood like a statue and stared blankly at the atmosphere. When she pulled away she looked at me with a weak smile.

"Chelsea, you don't have to be like this. You don't have to suffer because of me anymore. You love him much more than I ever will. You don't have to hold back. Just make sure you love him as much as he loves you," Sabrina told me. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all this. You were sure a loyal friend and I doubted you without a second thought. I'm very thankful you were my friend until the end."

My eyebrows lowered and I felt like crying a brand new ocean but my eyes were tear-free.

"Thank you Sabrina. Thank you so much." I didn't know what to say. I was practically speechless.

"I'll go to Will and tell him it was all a misunderstanding," I finally released. Sabrina gave me a soft grin as she wiped away the last of her tears.

I quickly pulled her in for a hug before I ran out the door.

I have to tell Will that I love him!

My legs hurried as fast as they could to Will's room. When his room was within my sight, I could feel my heart accelerating. When my hand touched his door knob I quickly twisted my wrist and swung the door open.

I saw Will standing by his bookcase pulling out a book. A grin became exposed on my face and I could feel my face heat up. I ran towards him and accidently tackled him down.

"Wh-What's going on?" Will asked hastily, his face red from shock. He began to scratch the back of his head.

I stayed silent but had a huge smile glued on my face. No matter how nervous I was, the smile wouldn't falter. It's now or never.

"Will…I…love you!"

* * *

**Finally! Chelsea's problem is solved! I bet people were expecting Sabrina to be (insert bad word here) , well she was a little in the beginning… Did anyone notice that in the previous chapter the proposal was based off the Korean movie, Haeundae/Tidal Wave? (OMFG SPOILER? Sorry ) I watched it a long time ago so I might not remember it perfectly. The story is almost done! In a few more chapters, maybe one or two more, Perverted Prince will officially be over. **

**This chapter took me a long time to write. I originally planned something totally different but yeah. I like how this one came out though. I hope you did too.**

**Someone asked why Chelsea put Sabrina first instead of her own happiness. Well, she really cares about friendships and relationships, thus why she went overboard about Vaughn.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Editted! I added more stuff so it isn't jumping too much. I hope it's better o u o**_

_**Special thanks to Xealvi and bubblegum14 for pointing out some mistakes. **_

* * *

Perverted Prince

Chapter 20

Will's Point of View

* * *

Her words echoed endlessly in my head.

_I love you?_

There's no way that can be true, she must've drank or something. She can't think straight and thinks I'm someone else. But then again she included my name in it. The thought pained to think about it but there's no way in hell I'm hearing right.

My eyes averted to the girl I love in front of me. Her large onyx eyes were trembling and locked with mine. I lightly pushed her off of my body. The huge smile on her face began to waver. When I stood up from the marble floor I extended my hand out to her. She accepted it and I helped her up.

"I love you…" she whispered softly, her cheeks pink.

I gulped and I felt a weird sensation in my stomach. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"That's it, no more drinking for you in a while." I began to push her by the back out of my room. She twirled around with her face burning red.

"I didn't drink! I really do love you," She shouted, her fists clenched tightly.

I placed my hand on her forehead, brushing her bangs away. She winced suddenly.

"You don't seem to have a fever." I pulled my hand away and returned it back to my side.

"Will! Why do you keep avoiding the fact I just confessed to you? I'm not drunk or sick." Chelsea lowered her eyebrows and looked as if she was going to cry. "Is it that you don't love me anymore?"

I bit my lip and I held back the urge to embrace her tightly. I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn. "Of course not…" I moved my eyes away from her. "…stupid"

There was a shine of hope in her eyes. "Then why do you keep straying away from the subject?"

My heart beat began to thump, eventually it became so loud it was pounding in my ears.

"Why do you suddenly like me now? How can I believe it? Is it all because of pity?" I questioned her, my voice soft yet hoarse.

Chelsea suddenly stepped forward and crashed her lips onto mine. It was rough for the first second then was gentle. There was a salty taste within the kiss. I felt liquid being brushed onto my skin. When Chelsea pulled away, I stared at her tear stained face. "Is it really that difficult for you to believe that I love you?"

My arms extended to her and wrapped around her gently. I pulled her close to me. She rested her head on my shoulder, drying her tears.

"I love you too Chelsea," I truly meant it.

Suddenly she removed herself from me hug and began to look around my room. I eyed oddly as she looked at the tops of my tables and dressers.

"Where is it…" she mumbled. "Here it is!"

She came back and in her hand was velvet box which contained both of the wedding rings.

She slowly opened the box, revealing the two rings. She pulled out one of the rings.

"Chelsea, I should-"

She swiped the box away from my reach: high in the air. I could easily reach it but I was too dumbstruck. She lowered the box and walked towards me.

A smile tugged on my lips, I felt like laughing as soon as I realized what she was doing.

"Will, will you marry me?" She asked as she slid the ring through my finger. I gave Chelsea another kiss. "Of course."

I took the remaining ring, the ring Chelsea chose herself, and put it on Chelsea's slender fingers.

"I love you," I whispered to her.

"I know, I love you too."

Chelsea began to giggle softly. "Hehe...Will will."

* * *

Chelsea and I stood together, hand entwined with each other. In front of us were my parents and Victoria.

"Mother, Father, Victoria, we have something to tell you."

He stiffened before he stood straight. Mother stopped typing on her laptop. Victoria looked at us with large eyes.

"We...were never actually engaged." I said. Father opened his mouth but my mom gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and nodded. Victoria was unaffected by the news, which bothered me.

"It was all a mock plan so I could come visit Victoria. I was so worried about her condition and I couldn't stand not being there for her. We were planning to have a _divorce_ after a week of our marriage. That way she could go back to the islands and I could stay here, with Victoria."

When he knew I was done talking her said, "So this entire thing was all because of your love for your little sister?"

Chelsea and I nodded without hesitation.

He looked furious at first and disappointed then his expression changed in a warming smile. He began to go on about how I've changed over the years. "I'm glad you came back. A few years you were straying off to another path. You would always go out partying and bringing home girls I would never see again. But then Chelsea brought you back." I gulped when I saw Chelsea looking at me.

He looked at my lover, causing her to look away from me and stand straighter, "I knew you would be the one to change him."

Mother on the other hand was on the verge of tears. She bawled saying how it was such an _amazing_ and _inspiring_ story that she was going to write a novel about us, causing Chelsea to blush bright red but had a small grin.

Victoria was a totally different story.

"I already knew you were faking," she said. Chelsea and I gaped at the little girl.

"How did you know?"

"I heard your conversation a few days back with Lucas. How you planned on proposing and actually loved Chelsea for a long time. You even said you didn't want to fake anymore" Victoria said. "Plus, Chelsea didn't have a ring." She began to whistle a tune when she was done. My face was tomato red and Chelsea began to giggle at me.

"So Will, when do you plan on getting married?" My father asked.

We looked at each other and began to smile softly, "We haven't decided on the date. Can you wait for us?" Chelsea asked. He nodded, "Of course. I'll go call the wedding planner now." He stood up from his seat and left the room.

"If you two will excuse us, we have something to do," I excused us and we left the room.

"I was so nervous when we told them," Chelsea admitted as she took a breather. I nodded. I didn't act like it but inside my heart was pounding. But I already knew my parents wouldn't be that angry at us. After all, we are just a couple of teens in love.

* * *

The next day we attended the engagement party which was planned for us.

I was dressed in my second best suit, the first one is going to be used during our wedding, goddess knows when that will be. Chelsea wore a long white dress with frills going along the hem.

We stood in front of my family on a podium. In the table in front of us were mother, father, and Victoria. On the table next to them were Sabrina and Uncle Regis. Around them were my uncles, aunts, grandparents, and cousins. Sitting in the back was Lucas.

"We'd like to thank you all for coming today to celebrate our engagement. We hope to see all of you at our wedding, the date will be announced eventually but for now we want to enjoy being a love sick couple in love for a little longer." I said into the microphone. I didn't know what else to say, this was the actual beginning of our relationship. Lucky my parents realized my awkwardness and stood up onto the stage. Together we stepped down and sat down on the table in the middle of my family and Sabrina's family.

He began to say how proud he was that I managed to get a girl as amazing as Chelsea, which I agree one hundred and five percent. Mother was standing proudly next to him.

"When Will left for the islands, I didn't know what to expect. Would he still be the same Will or will he be a new man, married and starting a family? I never expected him to come home with a genuine girl like Chelsea. She wasn't like other girls I've introduced to Will. She wasn't interested in money, land, or titles. All she wanted was my son's heart and affection. I thank you all for coming today, and I hope you all grow to love Chelsea, like how we did."

There was a light applause from my family as my parents left the microphone and walked towards us. Chelsea stood up from her seat and hugged my father. Her cheeks were pink and there was a broad smile on her face. When the embrace ended I stood up and hugged my old man. He placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm proud of you, son. Take care of Chelsea." I nodded.

Mother hugged both of us simultaneously. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I'm saving my tears for the wedding," my mother admitted though hiccups. Chelsea smiled as she returned the hug.

Then we both sat down next to each other, our hands connected. Chelsea sat by the seat opposite of Sabrina.

She began to whisper things to her and then hugged her tightly."Sabrina, I'm sure you'll find the right one." I heard Chelsea whisper to my cousin. Sabrina nodded as she adjusted her large glasses, her amethyst eyes twinkling. "I know. I just need to wait. But I hope you have a happy life with Will." There was no hint of anger in her voice, it was overflowing with genuine honesty. There was a grateful look on Chelsea's face, tears were beginning to form on her blue eyes.

Victoria then skipped onto the podium and curtsied to the crowd. She reached up and lowered the microphone.

"When I found out Willy was getting married, I knew that the girl would be the luckiest girl in the world. Will is the greatest brother anyone can have and I'm truly grateful that he's mine." She smiled. "He was my Iron Man, always helping me whenever he could. But now he's Superman and Chelsea is Lois Lane. They're meant to be together. I know they'll make each other really happy."

When she finished she curtsied once more before she hopped towards me and Chelsea. I picked her up and pulled her for a quick hug. When I put her down, Chelsea leaned down and hugged Victoria.

"Thank you."

Since the quick speeches were completed, we began to mingle and eat. I introduced Chelsea to everyone in the room. One of my grandmothers didn't approve that I was marrying a girl with no background and that she didn't have any money.

"Don't worry, once she meets the real you, she'll love you." I told her. There was no way I'm not marrying Chelsea because of someone else's opinions.

I even reintroduced Chelsea to my parents and Victoria, after all, this was for real.

The day went by so fast after the party, maybe it was because I was with someone who has mutual feelings.

* * *

I stared out to the ocean with Chelsea, my arm wrapped around her waist.

The islands were just up ahead. You could see the large mushrooms from Mushroom Island and the flaming volcano from Volcano Island.

Chelsea rested her head on my arm, "Do you think they missed us?"

"Maybe you," I jested.

"I wonder if Vaughn will forgive me," she pondered. "Why?"

"Well I did yell at him just because he didn't like me. I went too far and seemed pathetic. He probably hates me right now."

I smiled at her. "It's alright if he hates you." She narrowed her eyes. "Because I would still love you no matter what."

Chelsea giggled softly. "That's great and all, but I still wouldn't want him to hate me." I shrugged my shoulders, I honestly didn't care what would happen to Vaughn. He's not getting another chance to get Chelsea.

"I wonder what happened with my farm. It's probably deserted and barren. I hope my animals are fine. I totally forgot about them." Chelsea began to stress.

"I'm sure that Julia or Vaughn noticed you were gone and took care of them or took them back. They're fine."

"Let's hope."

My yacht parked where it was parked originally, by the dock on Sprout Island. When we stepped off the yacht and onto land, we were greeted by Denny and, to my luck, Lanna. Denny ran towards me and Lanna to Chelsea. Lanna didn't say anything to me, no comebacks, sneers, or anything. She was more interested over Chelsea's return than mine, which I thank the Harvest Goddess for.

"Yo, Will where'd you go? You left like out of nowhere." Denny asked with his fishing pole resting on his shoulder.

"I had some errands back at home. Didn't you hear the rumors from everyone else?" I said smoothly.

"Some errands those were, especially since you had to leave without telling anyone to get married, or so I've heard from Mirabelle."

"Chelsea and I aren't married," I clarified to the fisherman. "Yet that is."

I turned my neck to see Lanna with her hands on her hips and Chelsea giggling.

"You left to get married and didn't even ask me to be the maid of honor?" Lanna jested.

"Lanna! I already told you, we didn't get married. We're just engaged!" Chelsea said as she laughed.

Lanna stuck her hand out to Chelsea and playfully put her nose in the air. "Talk to the hand. I don't want to hear your lies."

Lanna ceased the act and began to giggle heartily with Chelsea. When they stopped laughing and began to calm down. Lanna looked seriously at Chelsea. "But seriously, I better be your bride of honor."

Denny laughed at Lanna's quick comment.

Lanna and Chelsea began to talk about _girl stuff._

"No way! Really!...So that's what happened!" Lanna exclaimed as Chelsea whispered something into her ears. Lanna looked at me and pointed. "Seriously, this guy?" Chelsea turned pink and nodded.

Denny put his hand around her neck and smiled. "We're going to go ahead. Good luck on your future marriage." I nodded and waved good bye. When they were almost out of earshot, Lanna turned around and screamed, "I better be your maid of honor, Chelsea!" Denny shut his eyes and covered his ears.

"I got it!" The two friends waved at eachother before we began to cross the bridge to Verdure Island.

"Did you know that Lanna's thinking of proposing to Denny?" Chelsea mused. I nodded, "Of course, they're perfect for each other." _Just like we are_.

She nodded in agreement. "But she wants Denny to propose to her. She doesn't think it's right for a lady to propose."

"But _you_ are the one who proposed to me. You took my job." I said playfully as I poked her cheek.

"Chelsea! Is that you?" A voice called out from behind us. We turned around to see Natalie and Pierre running towards us.

When they caught up, Natalie smacked Chelsea's shoulder softly.

"Hey, why'd you ditch us? Gramps is pissed that you just left the farm." Natalie said sternly. Chelsea began to laugh uncomfortably. "Sorry. Will's parents really wanted to meet me and wouldn't take no for an answer or wait an extra minute."

I looked at Pierre, who stood very close to Natalie. Their shoulders were nearly touching. They didn't seem uncomfortable about how close they were.

"Are you two going out?" I asked abruptly.

They both flinched and their faces quickly became red.

"I-is it that obvious?" Natalie stuttered.

"Yeah, what she said" Pierre added.

"Pretty obvious."

Their cheeks flared.

Chelsea began to smile at the two. "You guys are so cute."

"Thanks," they said at the same time. They looked at each other and then looked away. Their faces even more red than before.

"Well...We have to go somewhere. We have a..." Pierre began.

"Date to go to?" I jested.

Their faces were tomato red before they ran away.

I admit, they are _cute_ together, like how Chelsea was gushing on about before, but I don't think they match too well. I never knew it would work out. Pierre is a 19 year old who looks as if he's 12 and Natalie is a tough mature woman. Oh well, it really is none of my business. As long as they're happy together.

We ran into Elliot and Julia later, they were planning on getting married in a few months. Now_ that_ is a couple that is different. Who knew Elliot had it in him to nab a girl like Julia. I bet all the guys on the island are jealous of the little nerd. But not me, obviously, I got the best girl of all.

"It seems like everyone got into a relationship." Chelsea said as we left the couple. I wonder if Witch Princess and Shea were also an 'item.' I can't imagine it. I bet the witch would use Shea as a slave or something, make him get ingredients for potions or spells.

Chelsea said hello to everyone except Vaughn, not because she was avoiding him. It was simply because he was in the city working, it was Friday after all. Chelsea wanted to meet Taro last, she was absolutely terrified of his wrath.

But it turned out that he wasn't mad at all.

"What do you mean?" Chelsea mused, confused.

"Remember the boy Mark? He wanted to become a rancher." Taro began to explain.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He requested if he could take over the farm." He said.

"Oh, okay. Wait... What about my house?" Chelsea asked, panic evident in her voice.

Taro began to chuckle. "No need to worry, Mark said he couldn't take your house because you might return eventually. He even refused after I offered it."

Chelsea sighed in relief. "Wait, you _offered_ it to him?"

The old man nodded nonchalantly.

"At least he didn't take it. Well sorry for causing trouble, Taro," Chelsea sighed again. And at that we left the old man's house.

"Mark left out the fact he took my farm when we met up with him." Chelsea noticed.

"Well what else could he say? 'Hi Chelsea, glad to see your back. By the way I took your farm.'?" I mimicked Mark's voice.

She began to laugh. "I guess."

"He probably knew you were going to find out one way or another. At least he helped rejuvenate the island while you were away." I looked around, there were more tourists and it seemed much more livelier. We caught up with nearly everyone. "Wait, we forgot to meet one person." I said as we were steps away from her farm.

"What person? I-I'm pretty sure we met up with everyone." Chelsea began to stutter. I looked at her oddly, why was she stuttering?

"You forgot about Lily."

"Let's go ahead, we can meet Lily later. It is pretty late now!" She grabbed my hand and began to walk ahead.

"No, that's rude. It won't take long, I promise. It's only four." I said.

Chelsea sulked and reluctantly nodded.

I finally understood why she didn't' want me to meet Lily. She still hated me, unlike Lanna and the rest of the islanders. She refused to even look at me in the eye, her cheeks were pale. She seemed so afraid, as if I would try to hurt her again.

We both sat across from each other on the sofa in her hotel room. Chelsea sat next to me, obviously nervous.

"Thanks for having us over, Lily," Chelsea said as she began to look around, in hopes for a topic.

"It's my pleasure," She looked at me. "For some one that is." I gulped.

"You collected more treasure as we were gone." Chelsea admired the large ores she had mined. There were Pink Diamonds and Emeralds in glass cases around her room. I didn't know that these islands were such a gold mine, maybe that's why Uncle Regis came here. There was a large panda doll in one corner on top of a pile of treasure, as if it was king. The thought made me smile.

Lily smiled smugly. "Of course, I wouldn't stop doing my hobby. That would be like to stop beating my heart or to stop breathing."

After that a silence overtook the room.

Lily had calmed down a few seconds ago but was back to being nervous by the fact I was in her room. After the incident, we wouldn't dare cross each other's paths.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you before." I said abruptly. Lily's body stiffened.

"I was stupid and still a child when that happened. I didn't realize my stupid actions could affect someone so badly."

Lily looked at me with her mouth slightly opened and eyebrows lowered. She was shocked but more relaxed than before.

"I don't expect you to forgive me but I just want you to know I'm sorry." I apologized. I grabbed Chelsea's hand gently.

"I feel that we overstayed out visit. If you'll excuse us," We both stood up and headed to the door.

"Thank you for having us over." Lily was speechless, absolutely mute.

When we left, we closed the door behind us.

As soon as we stepped out of the inn, Chelsea wrapped her arms around my arm. "You know, I'm really proud about what you did."

I smiled and thanked her. Honestly, I was proud too, but I felt like I had to say it. I don't want to be the reason why Lily can never trust males ever again or cries at night.

When we reached home, we both collapsed onto her bed. We were both exhausted from walking all over the islands just to say hello again.

"Aren't you glad to be home?" I asked her.

She nodded with her eyes closed.

"Mark's doing a really good just as a farmer. I'm sure he'll never be as good as you though." Chelsea smiled at me as she opened up her drowsy eyes. The fields were overflowing with vibrant colors even though the sun was setting. If they were entered into a festival, they would be second, obviously behind Chelsea's crops.

Her eyes were still as beautiful even though they looked tired.

"It's only 4:48, I'm beat. You want to sleep now?" Chelsea asked as she yawned and stretched. I nodded and we both climbed into bed.

We both sat up on the bed and began to move around.

"There's not that much room on this bed." I said.

"No shit Sherlock. It's a single bed." Chelsea laughed.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "You should get a bigger bed."

"You should go sleep in your yacht," the farmer teased.

"You know what, I'll just buy you a new bed later. Just let me sleep here tonight." I yawned and stretched my arms and legs.

She was hesitant. "Just sleep right?"

I grinned and nodded at her. "Of course." That kind of stuff should be saved for after marriage.

She returned the smile as I leaned forward to give her a good night kiss. She gently laid her head on her pillow. Then she stood up again. "So Will, exactly how long?"

I eyed her oddly. "What do you mean?"

"Well remember Victoria said she heard you say you liked me for too long? How long is long?"

My cheeks began to tint pink. "I don't know. Maybe a few months, maybe longer. I wasn't really sure until a few days ago. Love is really a new subject to me. Before you, the closest to love was simply lust."

Chelsea's eyes softened. "So I changed Mr. Player? Did you hang up your jersey yet?"

I shook my head. "That jersey was meant to be given to you." Her cheeks flushed as she looked away. "I usually don't like corny things but whatever."

I rolled my eyes. "So how about you?" I mused.

"I guess the same. You can say I'm still pretty new to love too. I don't think I loved or even liked Vaughn. Maybe it was admiration or just lust, like what you said. Whatever the reason was, I'm still a total novice at love." Chelsea explained. "So don't get angry if I do something wrong."

"Same here, except for the Vaughn part. It was the same…that'd be awkward."

She giggled, she's been laughing a lot lately. Was it because she was back home at the islands?

She yawned like a cat and stretched. She reached for her pillow and brought it towards her. She fell asleep as soon as she placed her head on the pillow. She looked so peaceful and innocent. My hand brushed the stray pieces of hair out of her cheek. A smile tugged on her lips.

I laid on the bed in the darkness.

A month had passed since we announced our _official_ engagement to my family. Grandmother still didn't approve of Chelsea but was slowly warming up to her. She still acts as if she still doesn't approve. She's just being a stubborn old lady. Everyone else was fine with her. I remember Chelsea asked mother if we were going to tell them the truth, how we lied about being engaged at first. Mother said those who want to know the truth would have to buy the novel she's working on. She loves making everything like a game.

She isn't close to finishing the novel. She spent the last month gathering information from me and Chelsea. She was asking the most out of world questions like 'If you were going to propose to Chelsea with a flower, which would it be?' I answered that I wouldn't use a flower. Mother pouted as she asked Chelsea the same question with sparkles in her eyes.

I chuckled softly to myself at the memory. She asked the most extreme questions it made Chelsea flinch and occasionally blush.

It hasn't even been two years since I met Chelsea. I remember she was a ditzy idiot in love with a dark cowboy, eventually went out with him then broke up with him soon after, then she met my parents and we planned on a fake engagement, then she rejected my proposal, right after she proposed to me, we finally returned back to the islands, and now she's sleeping next to me as if we're married.

I could tell life was going to be easy now. No more mock engagements or drama.

My eyelids suddenly became heavy and were slowly lowering down. I allowed myself to go to sleep and dream.

I honestly don't remember my dream though I could tell it was a pretty decent dream. All I remembers was a cactus with a lion next to it. What the hell?

The next morning I woke up at twelve. How odd of me. I usually wake up around six as if I'm a farmer. Was it the time difference? But then again there isn't much of a large difference.

When I stood up on the bed, Chelsea wasn't there. She probably wanted to go visit Lanna or something. I got out of bed and stretched. I noticed I was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. I headed towards the kitchen and began to heat up the stove. I checked through her ruby red refrigerator. Everything in it was still fresh, I'm sure Mark didn't restock her refrigerator every day.

I took out wheat flour, tomatoes, mushrooms, and onions out of the refrigerator. I set up the pots and began to make Spaghetti. When everything was set up and all I needed to do was put the noodles and sauce together. I decided to let it cool as I took a breather outside.

As soon as I walked out I heard laughter from two voices. Both of them were familiar. I craned my head over to the field and saw Chelsea and Mark throwing water from their watering cans.

"Stop it you're getting me wet!" Chelsea giggled as Mark splashed more water on her.

"That's because you dumped half of your water on me!" Mark laughed.

There was a sharp pain in my gut. I felt like running over there and punching Mark for making her laugh like that. That was my job.

Instead I silently walked back into Chelsea's house. I laid down on her carrot blankets.

Was I jealous?

What a new and odd feeling. What should I do? I cursed at myself silently.

I sighed as I cupped my face with my hands.

Then the door squeaked open. I stood up from the bed and saw Chelsea, drenched, silently heading towards her closet. She gasped when she noticed me.

"Oh, you're awake Will?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"Mmm...Something smells good. Did you make something?"

I nodded again, not looking at her. Man up, Will! Why are you avoiding her! You should talk it out, you _are_ engaged to her anyways.

"Are you okay? You're pretty silent."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. By the way, why are you all wet? Was it raining outside?" I tried to sound as casual as I could.

Chelsea looked down at her clothes. "Yep well no. There was water but it wasn't precipitation. I had a water fight with Mark a few minutes ago."

"Oh."

"You should join. It's pretty fun and it's hot outside. It's also pretty stuffy in here. Some fresh air would be good for you " Chelsea offered as she began to look through her closet.

"I um…I made spaghetti. You want some?" I said, pointing to the spaghetti which was done cooling down. At that moment Chelsea's stomach began to growl.

"Sure, great timing." She headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask Mark if he wanted to eat some. He must be tired."

There was another painful feeling.

"Oh sure…" But she was already out the door.

Surely she can't be planning on leaving me for Mark? No way. I'm probably being too paranoid.

Moments later Mark walked into the house with Chelsea behind him. He was also drenched to the bone.

They sat down on the table as I got the spaghetti ready. They began to mingle comfortably together, talking about which crops to grow and areas that cows liked to be brushed. I wonder if I was a rancher, maybe I could join into the conversation. But wouldn't that be odd?

I handed both of them a plate a spaghetti. I tried my best not to spit into Mark's plate. They began to twirl their fork into the noodles.

"Wow, this is really good!" Mark complimented.

I gave him a face smile. "Thanks, means a lot to me." There was sarcasm dripping from my words. Luckily the blonde was too oblivious and had his attention to his food to notice it. Chelsea was still turning her fork.

"You're a really good chef Will. I'm lucky I have you," Chelsea said as she munched on the noodles.

I gave her a smile. It felt nice getting a compliment from Chelsea, the girl I love. It would've been better if Mark wasn't here to ruin the moment. I wanted to lean in and kiss her on the cheek in front of him but even I wouldn't steep that low. Eventually Mark left for the inn after an hour.

Chelsea stretched when she stood up because she had been sitting down on the chair the entire time.

"Mark's really nice don't you think?"

"No." I said nonchalantly as I placed the last dish on the dish rack. Chelsea looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you so close with him today?" I asked, I tried my best not to make it seem like a command or a demand. What am I doing?

She lowered her eyebrows in confusion. "I wanted to help Mark with the farm work because it seemed allot for him. Taking care of cows, sheep, chickens, a dog, a cat, a horse, and crops isn't easy. I just wanted to help him. He is still new to it after all"

"That doesn't mean you have to invite him to lunch."

"I splashed some of the water from my watering can when I turned around and then we started a water fight. Inviting him for a meal doesn't make him my boyfriend or anything. It was an innocent friendly meal. Just because I hang out with someone else doesn't automatically make us lovers. I don't see why you're getting so worked about this."

I didn't know what to say.

"Is it wrong for me to hang out with other guys?" She questioned softly.

I stayed silent as I clenched my fists. Her words processed over and over in my head. She was right, about everything.

"I'm sorry."

Chelsea's azure eyes widened. "What…?"

"I got so jealous over something so stupid. You are right, I was overreacting." I admitted. I slid my palm down my face.

I was such an idiot.

Chelsea began to calm down as she wrapped her arms around me. "It's alright. It's like what we said before, we're both new to love. I'm pretty sure I would do the same if that happened to me. But it's good that you asked about it."

"I'm still really sorry." I apologized again. I felt as if I need to say sorry a million times. I looked at her quickly. "What do you mean?"

"You talked it out at least. You could have gone up to Mark and beat him senseless. Don't worry though. I would never leave you for someone else. That I promise." Chelsea gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise you too."

I can't handle losing her or even imagine losing her. The thought hurt me too much. I love her way too much. I don't want to give her to anyone else.

* * *

I opened the door and looked at the clock. It was almost eight. The lights were off and I walked over to the single bed to see Chelsea peacefully asleep. By the lights from the moon, around her arms I saw the teddy bear I bought for her when we she met Victoria the first time. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

In my pocket was a blue feather, when the time is right, I will finally become her real prince.

* * *

**I hope this chapter is better than last version. I suck at writing endings, this was my first time. **

**For those of you who couldn't guess the manga this was based on….it was Moe Kare! One of the main characters was named Perverted Prince, thus the devious Will was born. I love the artist's works. (go check out Get Love!/Get Goal! Title keeps changing)**

**Both mangas are a **_**little**_** mature so little kids read it when you get older :O **

**What I originally planned for this story two years ago:**

**Vaughn really liked Chelsea, Will would try to take her away and try to sleep with her to prove she was his (from the manga). **

**But I didn't want to write that, which is why the updates were pretty slow in the beginning. (avoiding it XD) Then a year passed and the story line got all twisted and Will's family was born.**

**I wanted to say thanks to those who followed the story from the very beginning and those who entered during the middle of it. **

**Your reviews mean the world to me and I'm so grateful so many people read and hopefully enjoyed this fic. **

**Please check out the rest of my stories, especially Reaching For My Shadow. It's about Vaughn and Chelsea, it's a gift to all of my readers who requested for Chelsea to end up with Vaughn. There were a number of you.**

**Again, thank you so much. Q u Q **

**If you're interested in story statuses and possible sneak peeks, please check out my blog.**

**Got-pigs(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


End file.
